Second Chances
by Joesgirl53
Summary: If you were given a second chance to change your path and fight for your true love would u take it? And if you had the chance will you make the same mistakes you did before or do things completely different? Well Joe Jonas is about to embark on a journey that will throw him back in time where his live for Demi was at its strongest will he take the opportunity and change the cours
1. Chapter 1 Love's Desire

Home

Your Account

Link to Us

Store

Your Account

Search

Rules

Help

Staff

Forums

Featured Stories

Most Recent

Authors

Categories

Titles

Series

Tags

Challenges

Recommendations

Top Tens

Search

Second Chances by Joesgirl53

[Reviews - 21] [Track this Story] - Table of Contents [Report This] Chapter or Story

Options: [Edit] [Delete]

- **Text Size** +

1. Chapter 1 Love's Doubts 2. Chapter 2 Heart's Desire 3. Chapter 3 Love's Strong Connection 4. Chapter 4 Love is Strength 5. Chapter 5 The Darkside of Love 6. Chapter 6 Road To Recovery 7. Chapter 7 Love Hurts 8. Chapter 8 Love In Bloom 9. Chapter 9 Love Conquers All 10. Chapter 10 Holiday Fun

Story Notes:

So Im sorry I havent been on but I was moving to Puerto Rico and didnt have time. But Im back and with a new story of fantasy and second chances enjoy.

Author's Chapter Notes:

After an amazing B-day bash for Nick Joe wonders off alone to contemplate things and he wakes up in a whole nother world where he made the biggest mistake of his life will he change it or not.

Vegas is amazing and seeing my baby brother Nick turn 21 makes me nostalgic and even more melancholy than I ever was before. The way he is with Olivia makes my heart ache cause me and Blanda are nothing like that and I wonder if being with her is the right thing dont get me wrong I love her but somethimes I feel like something is missing and an affectious laugh and breathtaking smile invades my mind and my heart aches even more. She looked so beautiful at the Teen Choice Awards but I still saw pain in her eyes as I introduced her to my new GF Blanda and all I wanted to do was hug her and beg for her forgiveness. Things with Demi werent easy but at least she loved me and I loved her and we were happy and maybe if I had made different choices we would be married and have children by now. My family tells me if I love Blanda to ask her to marry me but Im not ready for that and something is stopping me I just wish I knew.

"Are u ok Joe u seem kind of down and stressed whats going on talk to me." I heard Nick say and I turned around to see my brother and best friend as I sighed. "Nick do u think I am truly happy with Blanda or not." I asked him begging him with my eyes to help me and he looked at me before sighing. "To be completely honest Blanda is an amazing woman and you are happy but to be brutally honest the happiest I ever seen u was with Demi and Ashley." He told me and I sighed I was happy with Ashley I loved her but I never was able to give her my full heart and when I found out she cheated it didnt hurt that much. However when I was with Dem my smile lit up my face and my heart felt whole and I didnt want to break up with her but with all the pressure from management and my father as well as Kevin I gave up the best thing in my life and thinking back I wish I wouldve never listened to any of them and stayed with Dem and helped her through her issues she needed me the most and I should have been there.

"You know Nick I wish I never listened to dad or management when they told me to break up with Demi and focus on my career because it was the biggest mistake of my life and not only did I lose my girlfriend I lost my best friend." I said sighing and he hugged me as I broke down and cried after so long. I calmed myself down and made my way back to where Blanda was and sat by her as she looked at me with concern, "are u ok Joe u disappeared without telling me." I looked at her and gave her a fake smile although she didnt notice the difference Demi would have, "Im fine B just talking to some friends thats all nothing u need to worry about." I told her and she smiled before going back talking to Dani as I rolled my eyes sometimes she is so damn shallow. We went back to the hotel and I laid in my bed after I knew Blanda was sound asleep we havent had sex but we sleep in the same bed so as I lay there my mind wanders and I call a number I know by heart, "Joey is everything ok its 2 am u should be asleep by now but u are in Vegas the town that never sleeps so whats going on." She asked sleepily and I smiled loving her voice as she asked if I was ok, "Im fine Dem I just needed to hear your voice is all. Where did we go wrong baby girl how did we get where we are I know Im moving on and so are u but Im not truly happy and it hurts especially with rumors flying around about you and Wilmer what did I do wrong." I pleaded with her and she sighed before speaking, "ohh Joey please dont cry we just made mistakes and didnt appreciate what we had it was both of our faults and we need to get passed it. FYI Joe Wilmer and I are just friends and I will always love u but my mom always says people who are meant to be alwyas find there way in the end and maybe are time isnt now but later on when we are both ready for it. Ask yourself something Joe do u see yourself married to Blanda one day or not?"

She asked me and I hesitaed a bit before answering her and myself honestly, "no I dont Dem in my future she isnt my wife." I told her and she sighed, "than u shouldnt lead her on anymore Joe 10 months is a long time and if by now u dont se her in your future as your wife than u need to end it before she gets hurt." She told me and I siged as I looked at B she was peaceful as she slept but my heart didnt skip a beat the way it did when I saw Dem sleeping and I closed my eyes and sighed. I talked some more to her before we hung up and I laid in bed closing my eyes forcing myself to sleep not knowing when I woke up my life will be in utter chaos. I woke up the next day with a major headache not knowing what was going on when I groaned and as my eyes fluttered open I did not recognize my surroundings how drunk did I get last night and please dont tell me I cheated on Blanda that would be too much I remembered talking to Dem and than falling asleep but thats it. I looked around and laying next to me I saw a head full of black hair and I gulped as I looked at myself making sure I wasnt naked which I wasnt so where the hell was Blanda she is blonde not brunette. The person next to me turned around and groaned and my eyes bulged out of my sockets what the hell was Demi doing here and with black hair last time I checked she was blonde.

"Joey go back to sleep its Christmas and Im tired." She moaned out and I gasped Christmas what the hell. "Demi what the fuck is going on what are u doing in Vegas and in my bed Blanda is going to kill us not that I mind u laying next to me." I asked alarmed and she looked at me weird, "Vegas Joe we're in LA for Christmas before flying off to New York for New Years and starting to promote Camp Rock 2 before doing our Make A Wave video. Are u feeling alright baby youre scaring me did u drink alcohol last night at the Christmas party without Mama J and Papa J finding out." She asked freaked out and I froze, "Demi babe what year is this please just humor me." I asked and she rolled her eyes playfully, "Joeybear its December 26 2009 Christmas Day and Mama J and Papa J let us sleep in becasue of the late night we had last night for the Christmas Eve party but they are waiting for us to open presents so lets go I want to see the tree." She told me before grabbing my face and kissing me on the lips and as soon as I felt her soft lips after so long I couldnt help myself and pulled her onto my lap as I deepened the kiss begging for entrance she gladly gave me and I devoured her mouth sucking her tongue and kissing her until I couldnt breathe no more god I missed her lips she tasted like strawberries and I moaned out as she grinded on me.

"Wow Joey whats gotten into you your kisses have never been like that not that Im complaining Im not but damn." She giggled and I smiled missing the innocence she used to have before all hell broke loose, "Im sorry baby girl I just wanted u to know what you mean to me I love you." She smiled and kissed me again, "I love u to Joey but I want top open presents so lets go come on." She said dragging me downstairs where mom, dad, Nick, Kevin and Danielle were drinking hot chocalate and Elvis was jumping around. "Morning lovelies how did u two sleep youre just in time for opening presents." My mom said and I smiled before opening up presents and like before Dem got me those golden penguins and I smiled holding her in my arms. We ate breakfast and I couldnt keep my hands off Dem if this was a dream I sure as hell did not want to wake up but I knew something was up cause Nick kept looking at me weird he always knew me better than I thought and after Dem left he cornered me, "ok Joe whats going on you were never so affectionate with Demi until now so whats going on."

I looked at him before sighing, "youre going to think Im crazy but last night I was a 24 year old man in Vegas celebrating your 21st b-day with Blanda a swedish model as my girlfriend and today I woke up 4 years in the past with Demi in my bed in the year 2009. Im from 2013 Nick and I have no idea how I got here." He looked at me and laughed and I rolled my eyes, "Joe I think youre high or something youre crazy that only happens in fiction we live in the real world." He said and I sighed, "Ill tell u who wins the grammies when the category comes up than youll know." He sighed and shook his head and when we all went to the grammies and I told him every winner he looked at me in shock and could not believe it. "Ok say I believe you how are you getting back to your time." He asked and I sighed, "I dont know but if Im here its for a reason and I intend to make the most of it I lost Demi once becasue of my stupidity and I am not losing her again I have a lot to make up for and I will do it." I told him and he sighed before nodding his head.

I missed her like crazy she was in London and I was in LA getting ready for our tour coming up but I couldnt wait to see her I missed her like crazy. I was in my aprtment with my boys and I shaved my head off I knew my mom was going to kill me but Im 20 years old and can make up my own mind plus I have gotten used to the shaved head and as I made some dinner for myself I heard the doorbell and when I opened it their she was beautiful as ever and I smiled before grabbing her and kissing her senseless as she giggled. "Joey what did u do to your hair Mama J is going to have a coronary but I think its sexy so thats ok." She said and I smiled, "I just needed a change come in I made chicken tacos your favorite." And she tensed up a little but she shook it off and walked to the kitchen I was going to keep an eye on her becasue I did not want her to break down again and if I was back here to prevent it than by God I will prevent it. We cuddled in my bed watching a movie and she fell asleep and as she slept I inspected her wrists and saw what I was dreding scars some were fresh and some were old, "oh God Demi baby why this isnt you and I will make sure to help u this time I will not lose u.

Demi's POV

Joe has been acting weird and I have no idea whats wrong with him but Im not complaining he is very affectionate and he makes me feel loved and I am so happy for that I am trying to hide my issues but he is suspicious I can tell maybe he can help me before everything escalates I just feel so empty and my moods are all over the place. Doing Make A Wave was amazing and being with Joe makes me happy we had an amazing Valentines he made me dinner and told me he loved me and bought me a gold heart necklace and I never took it off. I had an interview with Billy Bush today and Joe and I decided to tell the world about us, "are u sure Joe about telling Billy about us and the world we decided to keep it a secret." I asked him and he sighed hugging me and kissing me hungrily on the lips, "yea Dem Im sure I love u and want the world to know youre mine so when he asks u play it off and than admit it ok I love u and want to hold your hand and take u out on a date in public so yea Im sure ok we'll deal with the press together ok I love u." He assured me and I smiled kissing him back hungrily, "I love u too Joey and yes we'll deal with everything together." I smiled and made my way to Billy Bush's interview where the world will know of Jemi. ( watch?v=qmQgB4Q6c5Y)

Joe's POV

There it is she admitted it but this time we both decided to come clean and I smiled now I can go out with her in public and make sure people know I love her. "Joe did u know Demi was going to tell the world about you two I thought we decided to keep it a secret." I rolled my eyes at my dad and this is where I change the course of my life, "yes dad we decided together to tell the press I was sick and tired of hiding my relationship with the woman I love so yes I told her to admit it so calm your self down." I told him and he hmmphed before something in his eyes twinkled, "ok damage control this will be great for publicity and propmoting Camp Rock 2 and once we are finished you can break up and focus on your career I just have to call management and make up a contract." He rambled and my anger sparked, "no way dad I love Demi and I am not letting you use our love as a freaking publicity stunt so no I would never do taht to her anyways and if you think of drawing up a contract I will rip it up so no. Demi is my girlfriend dad I love her and no one is using it to their advantage so no not going to happen she helps my career not bring it down." I yelled at him and he gave me a look, "Joe you dont know what love is and the two of u are too young to be in love she is 17 years old and youre 20 the both of you are getting too damn serious and you are going to do this or you can forget your career." He yelled and I shouted at him.

"NO DAD I WILL NOT USE THE WOMAN I LOVE AS A PUBLICITY STUNT IM 20 YEARS OLD AND CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS SO NO DAD I WILL NOT DO WHAT YOU WANT AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT TOUGH DEMI IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I PLAN ON MARRYING HER ONE DAY SO NO THE PUBLICITY STUNT ISNT GOING TO HAPPEN AND THAT IS FINAL!" I shouted and stormed out of their house going to Demi I needed her now more than ever. "Joey whats wrong why are you crying." She asked and I held her in my arms kissing her senseless, "my dad had the nerve to say we should use you for publicity and than break up I yelled at him and told him no I loved you and was not doing that and I stormed off. Dem I want you to know I truly love u and that whole publicity thing is bullshit I would never use u like that ok and if they make a contract agianst my wishes I'll rip it up I love u babe so damn much." I told her and she smiled before kissing me senseless leaving me breathless. "I love u too Joey with all my heart come on lets go to the park." We went and had fun even though pics of us kissing were leaked on the internet but I didnt give a care I was just enjoing my time with the love of my life.

"Wow I cannot beleive dad said that what is his problem Dem is like family and u love her what a jackass." Nick said and I smiled as Demi sat in my lap playing with my purity ring that enclosed my finger it was weird having it on but I knew soon it would be hers. We went out to dinner and than made our way back to my aprtment where we had a makeout session and fell asleep in each others arms cuddling. The KCAs came and seeing her in that dress had me biting down on my lip how hot and gorgeous she looked I couldnt keep my hands off her or my lips she looked beautiful. We cuddled the whole time and were all smiles. ( watch?v=DXlVrdzLaTg) After the show we went to the after party and than dinner, "have I told u how utterly breathtaking u look tonight." I whispered in her ear and she smiled kissing me in thanks, "u look gorgeous as well Joey very sexy indeed." I smirked and we made our way to my apartment where I remember we would take the next step in our realtionship.

We walked in and I had candles and rose petals all around since her and I had talked about it and decided together to make love and I was going to make it memorable. "Wow Joey its beautiful I love u baby with all my heart." I smiled at her and kissed her as she took my jacket off throwing it on the ground while kicking off her shoes and I picked her up bridal style as I led her to my bedroom kicking the door shut and locking it before kicking my shoes and socks off and letting her stand as I unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor while she took off my white top and I layed her down on my bed hovering over her as my eyes scanned her body hungrily she was only in a thong and I loved it, "youre so damn beautiful Dems so so beautiful." I whispered as I kissed her mouth hungrily as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down so I could kick them off I kissed her entire body and pulled down her underwear gently as she pulled down my briefs and I kissed down her body before plunging my tongue inside her vaginal canal eating her out like a man starved, "ohhhhh god Joeyyyyyyyy." She moaned out and I sucked and bot harder and faster until she came in my mouth screaming my name.

I kissed up her body and crashed my lips with hers before nudging her legs apart and settling in between them teasing her already wet entrance, "are u sure Dem." I asked and she looked at me before saying yes I placed a condom on and thrusted inside her as we made love for her it was the first time but for me it was a lifetime waiting we made love all night long and came together in pure ecstasy, "ahhhh ahhhh AHHHHHHH FUCK DEMSSSSSSSSSSS." I screamed out as she came right after screaming my name, "ahhhh ahhhh OHHHHH GOD JOEEEEEEEEEE." We collapsed against each other and I pulled out slowly before holding her in my arms and running my fingers up and down her spine. "I love you Dem with all my heart never forget that." She smiled and gently kissed me, "I love u too Joey more than life." I settled with her in my arms and kissed her before swearing that I will make our second chance the best and she will end up being my wife no matter what I have to do.

Chapter End Notes:

There u have it folks Joe is back in time where him and Demi were happy wil; he be able to prevent her breakdown and make her happily ever after come true stay tuned. And what do you want to happen next let me know. Ciao all.

Next

Options Track this Story Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Submit a Review Report This

[Add Story to Favorites] [Add Author to Favorites]

Name: Joesgirl53 Review: Rich Text Area

Toolbar

Bold (Ctrl+B)

Italic (Ctrl+I)

Underline (Ctrl+U)

Strikethrough

Align left

Align center

Align right

Align full

StylesStyles

FormatFormat

Font sizeFont size

Unordered list

Ordered list

Outdent

Indent

Undo (Ctrl+Z)

Redo (Ctrl+Y)

Insert/edit link

Unlink

Insert/edit anchor

Insert/edit image

Cleanup messy code

Help

Edit HTML Source

Paste from Word

Paste as Plain Text

Insert horizontal ruler

Remove formatting

Toggle guidelines/invisible elements

Subscript

Superscript

Insert custom character

Horizontal rule

Path:

Use tinyMCE

Rating: 1 None

**Note:** You may submit either a rating or a review or both.

Be the first to add a tag to this story

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. This website is not affiliated with Hollywood Records, Disney, or any other of it's affiliates. No money is being made. No copyright infringement intended. Some Icons by Yusuke Kamiyamane

Terms of Service | Rules | Contact Us | Privacy Policy | Skin created by Kali - Image from Nick J Online


	2. Chapter 2 My Heart Burns For You

**September 2013**

My b-day was just last night and I never thought a tragedy would strike and my world is completely torn apart I am so glad to have Olivia with me cause I wouldnt be able to get through this if it wasnt for her. "I have no idea what happened he just woke up in the middle of the night and said he was going for a drive cause he couldnt sleep I offered to go with him but he refused said he needed to be alone." Blanda cried explaining what was going on and my parents and I were still upset however after the question Joe asked me if hes really happy with Blanda I knew something was wrong but I had no idea a drunk driver would slam into Joe's car when he went for a drive and now I wish I couldve spoken to him more now hes in a coma and I have no idea when he is getting out of it. I heard footsteps running screaming my name, "Nick what happened is Joe ok I got on the first flight to New York I could fine is he alright." Demi asked with tears running down her face as she threw her arms around me sobbing as I held her tight while leading her to a seat where Dani came and wrapped her arms around Demi as well as we tried to calm her down.

"Shh Dem its ok Im here we all are let it out ok I dont want u to bottle everything up ok." I soothed her as my mom sat on the other side holding her as my best friend broke down in our arms I knew telling her about Joe's accident was going to be hard on her I just didnt imagine how heart wrenching her tears would be if I wasnt sure before I am now Dem is still madly in love with Joe and her sobs are proof of it. After crying her heart out she finally calmed down as Kevin rubbed her back up and down like a big brother trying to calm her and she sighed before her tears calmed down she was still crying but not as bad. After the accident Joe was transferred to a hospital in New York and my entire family came and I called Dem to tell her I just never thought she would get on her private jet and come here but this is Demi we're talking about and Joe and her belong together Blanda is nice and all but Joe isnt truly happy with her. "How did this happen Nick I just spoke to him last night on the phone and this morning u call telling me he was in a car accident and hes in a coma why."

She asked crying and I just held her as Olivia and I took her to get some hot chocalate to calm her down, "Joe woke up in the middle of the night saying he couldnt sleep and was going for a drive to clear his head on the way back to the hotel a drunk driver came out of nowehere and crashed into his side of the car and the car flew and hit a tree they had to cut him out of the car. He was brought to the hospital and they performed surgery on him to stop the internal bleeding and he almost died on the operating table twice but they were able to stabalize him and he was put in a room he was doing ok and the doctor said he was lucky to be alive but just a few hours ago he fell into a coma and they dont know when hes going to wake up it could be months or years." I told her as I cried and Olivia held me tight as Demi cried and hugged herself in pain before Olivia wrapped her arms around her in a hug holding us both as we cried harder and harder before we calmed down and walked back to the waiting room where my mom came up to Demi and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Im so sorry Mama J this shouldnt have happened to him." Demi cried and my mom held her tighter soothing her tears away with words a mother would tell her children as they both held onto each other like a lifeline. "Can I please see him Mama and Papa J." I heard her ask and smiled she always called them that when she was sad and needed comfort and seeing my dad eyes mist over with the term of endearment as he kissed her head saying of course she can I sighed knowing that was a change sicne my dad was mostly the cause of why Joe and Demi broke up so seeing this was a milestone proving to me Demers was finally healing and our family was getting complete cause Joe and I always knew Demi was the missing piece of the Jonas' and seeing us come together with her cause of tragedy put a small smile on my face. However the jealousy, anger and hatred coming from Blanda's eyes as she watched Demi with my parents made red flags come into my head Joe needed to end it with her before she did something she'd regret all her life.

Demi's POV

When Nick called to tell me about Joe;s accident my heart felt like it was being ripped to shreads and I cried a good two hours before Marissa held me asking what was wrong and when I told her what she called my dad and mom asking for the jet explaining what happend and they sent me a car and she packed for me as I made my way to New York I needed to know he was alright and my parents said they would come in the next few days after putting everything in order and Marissa came with me as I flew to New York to make sure the love of my life was ok becasue as much as I try to deny it and move on I cant becasue I am still in love with Joe Jonas and I needed to be with him not caring about his so called girlfriend. As I walk into his room my heart aches seeing him like this and I cant help but run to him hugging him as I sobbed in his arms as he laid in the bed looking like he was asleep as the wires were attached to his body letting me know his heart was still beating. I laid in the bed and held his body as I cried, "Joey what were u thinking driving so late at night when all the drunks were around u couldve just taken a walk or something and now here you are lying in a bed fighting for your life. You need to fight Joey I love you and need you more than anything I cant live in a world without you Joey. Please wake up and I promise Ill fight for you this time I wont let Blanda take u away from me I love u and I want you back baby please God dont take him away from me I already lost my biological father I cant lose Joe I just cant please, please save him."

I begged as I held Joe and kissed his lips gently pooring all my love in that kiss praying to God he felt it as I cuddled in his arms and cried myself to sleep. I woke up to the sound of yelling and I stirred not knowing what was going on I looked down at Joe and caressed his cheek before kissing his lips, "Ill be back Joey I need to see what all the comotion is Ill be back I promise." I looked at him and went out the door closing it gently as I walk towards the yells and what I see shocks me Blanda is screaming and Danielle is being held back by Kevin to stop her from attacking Blanda and he looks pissed as well as everyone else. "What the hell is she doing here Joe is my boyfriend not hers and she gets to see him and when I walk in she is in his bed holding him like a lover would she has no right and you Nick had no right to call her it doesnt concern her." She yelled and I could feel my own anger at her cruel words who does she think she is I have known Joe almost all my life and he was mine before ever being hers so I have every right to be here but before I could say anything I heard Nick shout and what I heard made my heart beat fast.

"SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE HERE JOE AND HER ARE BEST FRIENDS AND SHES BEEN IN HIS LIFE LONGER THAN YOU HE WOULD WANT HER HERE AND FRANKLY SO DO WE SHE IS FAMILY AND ALWAYS WILL BE! BESIDES JOE LOVES HER MORE THAN HE WILL EVER LOVE YOU SO GET OVER YOURSELF JUST BECAUSE HES BEEN WITH YOU FOR 10 DAMN MONTHS DOESNT MEAN HE WANTS TO MARRY YOU!" He shouted and I winced at that as she looked at him socked to her core thats right bitch Joe loves me not you get that through your thick skull. "Why the hell would he want to be with some crazy bitch who was in rehab for cutting herself and who is bipolar she isnt even that pretty shes fat." She yelled and my anger spiked eho the hell does this chick thinks she is saying that about me I was pissed and before I said something my eyes widened as Denise Jonas slapped Blanda striaght across the face shocking everyone around, "who the hell do u think you are talking about Demi that way u have no idea who she is and my son knows her better than all of us put together and he loves her so she deserves to be here not you."

I came out and anger was in my eyes, "have respect we are in a hospital and Joe is in a room fighting for his life he doesent need this tension. And who the hell do u think u are Blanda talking about me that way you dont know me so dont fucking judge me. And for your information Joe and I have been through a lot together and just becasue youve been with him for 10 months doesnt mean a thing he and Camilla were together for a damn year and look what happened not to mention Ashley was with him for 9 months and that ended too." I hissed angrily at her as I stalked up to her and glared. "Plus Joe wants to be with me he told me but he doesnt want to hurt you so he is still with you. Besides Joe has always loved me and always will since when we were together he gave me all of him and I do mean all of him." I hissed with venom in my voice before getting close to her ear and whispering to her with hate and delight, "how is he in bed B cause I got to tell you whenever we make love I see stars. Oh right he hasnt had sex with you well there you have it he belongs to me mind, body, heart and soul so I have every right to be here not you." I whispered harshly and looked at her as tears came to her eyes and I smirked I know it was mean but Joe hasnt had sex with her that I know for a fact casue he told me and Nick confirmed it. "So I have every right to be here so live with it cause I am not going anywhere I love Joe and he needs me so deal with it. Now if you excuse me I have a man to see casue I know he'll wake up he wouldnt leave his family and more importantly he wouldnt leave me." I said and turned around making my way back to Joe's room as I felt someone hug me tahnkful it was Nick, "you told her about Joe losing his virginity to you when you whispered in her ear didnt you."

I looked at him and smiled weakly, "yea I was just s angry at her that I wanted to hurt her and I knew she hasnt had sex with him so I told her casue I wanted to hurt her." I told him and he sighed before hugging me, "I understand I was about to tell her myself I know him better than anyone and he loves you Dem I know that for a fact." Nick told me and I smiled as we walked up to Joe's bed and I sat on the bed with him holding his hand as Nick held mine, "I wonder what Joe is dreaming about must be something good as he has a smile on his face." I said and Nick smiled shrugging not knowing what was going through Joe's mind as he laid in a coma fighting for his life.

_May 2010_

_I couldnt believe Dem was all mine and we made love for the first time and I have to say it was better than before I missed her so damn much and in this crazy time travel thing I am going to make the most of it we are on the way to New York to promote Camp Rock 2 and it was supposed to be the week we broke up but I am not breaking up with her so I am going to make the most of it since its our 6 month anniversary and Im making the most of it. "Wow Joey New York is so beautiful and I cannot wait to spend the week with you while we promote Camp Rock 2 come on Joey lets go to the hotel." She said and I smiled as we made our way to the hotel where a time ir would be the worse of my life to a time that will be thw best of my life. We went all over promoting the movie holding hands anytime we could I even took her on a boat ride as we sailed the lake and saw the statue of liberty. We went clubbing and danced the night away at some salsa club and the memory of my Just In love video came back full force and I smiled that song was about Demi and the video showed the more intimate aspect of our life._

_We got home and I kissed her as I led her to the bedroom tonight was our celebration for our 6th month anniversary. Our clothes were thrown around before I lay her in the bed and hovered over her, "youre so damn beautiful Dem I love you so much." I whispered and I kissed her as the remaining clothes was taken off and I thrusted inside her moaning in pure ecstasy. I went in and out of her as she wrapped her legs tight around my waist and moaned my name, "ughhhh Dem youre so damn tight mmmmmm." I groaned as I went in and nout of her faster and harder and before I knew it her walls wrapped tightly around my cock squeezing the life out of it, "ahhh ahhhh OHHHHHH GOD JOEYYYYYYYY." She screamed out as she climaxed and after her explosive release I had my own climax as I came hard shooting my load inside her warm womb, "uhhhh ahhhh AHHHHHH FUCK DEMMMMMMMMM." I collapsed against her delectable body as she kissed me lovingly on the lips and I nuzzled my face into her neck as I came down from my high I stayed inside her for a while as she ran her fingers up and down my spine as I shivered at her touch god I loved this woman. I pulled out of her slowly groaning at the loss before laying next to her pulling her onto my chest as her leg intertwined with mine and she kissed my chest before nuzzling her face in my neck and cuddling with me as we held each other tight god I missed her and when I wake up from this amazing dream I wont have her unless I change it._

_"I love u Dem with all my heart." I whispered in her ear and she gave me a sleepy smile before kissing me, "I love u too Joey always." She whispered and I smiled kissing her before falling asleep with her in my arms. I woke up at around 2 am and I didnt feel Demi and a feeling of dread came over me before I pulled on some boxer briefs and followed the light illuminating the bathroom and when I opened it I was horrified at what I saw Dem was in a corner blood falling down her arms, "OMG Demi what the hell did you do." I yelled out as I ran in and wrapped both of them with a towel as I looked in her eyes and tears were falling down her beautiful face as she threw herself in my arms and I held her pressing down on both towels stopping the bleeding, "baby why did u do this why my love." I pleaded as I held her and tears fell down my own face as she hugged me tighter. "Im so sorry Joey I dont know what came over me I just feel so alone my daddy doesnt love me and youll leave me soon for someone prettier and skinnier Im ugly and fat." She cried before jumping out of my arms and going into the bedroom I grabbed her and she punched me but I let her before she got tired and started crying hugging me tight as we both fell on the floor._

_"Dem baby no you are the most beautiful woman in all the world and I love you boo only you I would never leave you my heart wouldnt be able to take it I love you too much. Please babygirl dont think that I Joe Jonas am madly in love with you Demetria Lovato and I dont want anyone else. Youre gorgeous and when we have our children theyll look beautiful just like their mother ok." I told her and she looked at me with tears but a small smile and cuddled into my arms, "I love you too Joey with all my heart." She said and I kissed her before showing her exactly how much I love her as we made love nice and slow while I worshipped every inch of her body as I proved my love. I kissed her all over and thrusted in and out of her nice and slow devouring her entire body and expressing my love to the max. After making love all night I kissed her and she smiled at me, "I wrote a song for you ok thats going on my solo album and that shows how much I love you and even though we may have our fights I still love you its called Just In Love." I said before grabbing my guitar as she nestled between my legs and looked up at me as I sang her the song that explians exactly how much I love her. ( watch?v=y98JpV8W8Yk) _

_I started singing and her eyes were sparkling in love as the lyrics came out of my mouth from my heart. She turned in my arms and straddled me as I sang my heart out to her and she smiled as tears of happiness fell down her face and I kissed them away as I continued singing as memories of our fights ending in making love filled my head as I sang to her in our hotel room in New York. "Girl Im just in love with you, just in love with you." I sang as she smiled and I finished the and kissed her before we made love again. "Dem baby Im here for you ok promise me you wont cut yourself again ok I cant see you like that you scared me babydoll a lot promise me ok and if you need help please let me know and we'll get you help ok love." I told her and she looked at me before promising it even though I knew she wouldnt keep it unless I got her help so hopefully showing how much I love her and not leaving her will help somehow cause I love her and do not want her to die on me a world without Demi isnt a world._

_We made our way back to LA and I couldnt wait I loved my house and our tour was coming up we had good morning america and I couldnt wait since this time Demi and I never broke up. "Hey dad Im home New York was awesome and I cannot wait for Good Morning America." I said and my dad smiled before he asked the question, "did you break up with Demi." I rolled my eyes and got mad, "no dad I didnt I told you I wasnt going to do that and I didnt so dont ask me again I love her dad and I plan on marrying her one day so get used to it shes it for me dad and thats just it." I told him angrily before saying hi to my mom and walking out before hearing my mom yell at my dad. I was upset so I called Nick and he met me for coffee as well as Kevin, "wow dad really is pushing it Demi is like a sister and you love her Joe he shouldnt make you break up with her." Kevin said dissapointed and I smiled happy I had my brothers with me, "thanx guys for being here I love you both and Demi does too dad just has to understand I am not breaking up with her I love her and she loves me thats all that matters shes so excited about my solo project and cannot wait to see the songs I already sang one to her which is about her called Just In Love she loved it." I said smiling big and my brothers chuckled as we ate our lunch._

_I went to my apartment when I walked in my room and saw quite a sight Demi was asleep and cuddled in my blankets and I just smiled before cuddling next to her as I held her and we took a nap. "Hey gorgeous I made your favorite Chicken Alfredo come on lets eat and than we'll see your favorite movie Mean Girls come on." She smiled and jumped up kissing me before we ate and than cuddled in my bed watching mean girls my girl's favorite movie before falling asleep in each others arms. We were at the walmart sounscheck and Demi and I sang our hearts out to Wouldnt Change a Thing back than it was heart wrenching since we had barely broken up but here now together and not broken up is so much better and I love it. ( watch?v=18h2hBxOlPo) This time as we sang I looked at her and she looked at me with a huge smile on her face and I was so happy I came back to change things by never breaking up with her when we had to perform that it was hard for the both of us back than and Im thankful for waking up in 2010 where I can rectify my mistakes and stay with the woman I truly love Demi Lovato._


	3. Chapter 3 Love's Strong Connection

**September 2013**

Seeing Joe laying here in a hospital bed breaks my heart and all I want is for him to wake up I miss him. "Joey u need to wake up baby please I need you and so does your family come on hun your tour starts on October 11 and all the fans will be wanting to see you so please baby wake up for me." I cried as I held his hand after the huge blowout with Blanda I havent seen her since and I wonder where she could be maybe she isnt as innocent as she makes Joe and the rest of his family believe but anyway good riddance I cant stand that woman. I felt my eyes close and I fell into a restless sleep having nightmares of Joe dying and as I jumped up in fear I felt tears fall down my face as well as someone's hand on my back and as I turned I saw Wilmer and I sighed. "Hows he doing D Nick told me what happened I know how hard this is for you cause you love him so much." He said and I sighed before kissing Joe's lips softly and turning to talk to Wilmer. "Hes still the same Willy and it scares me I never knew how much I truly loved him until now and I just wished he would wake up I need him." I cried and Wilmer hugged me assuring me he will be fine.

Its funny how people think Wil and I are together when we're just friends but I let them think whatever me and Wil know the truth and thats all that matters he even told me the times hes been with Joe he has had to assure him that we werent together which made me smile because even though people say Joe is going to marry Blanda its a big fat lie hes just having fun with her and he laughs everytime he reads about it and the apartment hunting she was just helping him find one so he didnt have to live with Nick anymore since he has a feeling Nick and Olivia will move in together soon so he needs his own place. Wilmer sat with me for a while before leaving me with Joe alone again as I caressed his face god I missed him and was begging for him to wake up I needed him. "When you wake up Joey we will be together again I promise cause I realized I still loved you and want to be with you so please wake up soon baby please." I pleaded as I felt someone hug me and turned around to see Nick with tears in his eyes so I held on to him tightly as we cried out for the Joe we both love to come back to us.

_August 2010_

_Demi was back from her South American tour and I couldnt wait to see her I missed her terribly phone calls and web chats were not enough and even though I was in LOndon with Nick I still missed her. I avoided Ashley while I was in London so I didnt go to the Twilight premiere which changed things I spent most of my time sight seeing and spending time with Nick. However I was back in California waiting for Demi for the Teen Vogue shoot we had so I couldnt wait to see my angel I missed her more than anything. As I sat there I felt two hands wrap around my eyes and I turned around to see a vision, "Dems baby I missed you so damn much come here love." I said before holding her and crashing my lips on hers as I kissed here senseless god I missed her and I am so hapy shes back. "Hi Joey baby I missed you too how was London and Nick did you guys have fun." She asked and I smiled before kissing her again, "yea we had fun but I missed you and wish you were there with me." I pouted and she smiled kissing me before I twirled her around and we started our photoshoot. ( watch?v=FZTG9d2dn8Q)_

_During the photoshoot she looked so beautiful and I couldnt stop looking at her with love she was all mine and I couldnt be happier although she looked thinner and that was worrying me. We finished the shoot than made our way to see Dear John where the paparazzi was swarming but I didnt care I just wanted to spend time with my girl. We walked inside and took our seats as I put my arm around her god I missed her, "so you excited about our tour starting next week in Chicago I cannot wait to get up on that stage its going to be epic." I told her and she smiled before kissing me, "yea I cannot wait Joey its going to be fun being with you and everyone else from Camp Rock." She said and I smiled kissing her as we watched the previews before the movie started. We went to my aprtment and made love all night long before cuddling in each others arms happy to be with one another. The tour started and I was excited and even though dad still thought Dem and I should break up I had Kevin, Nick, Dani and my mom on my side so I got a bus for Dem and I along with Nick so I didnt have to share with my dad and mom. We were on the tour bus getting everything ready their were bunk beds and a a seperate bedroom with a door for Dem and I we had it added without my dad finding out and I couldnt be happier. _

_We were waiting for Dem and as soon as she came my mouth dropped she had died her hair a light brown with caramel highlights and the outfit she was wearing could make any man go wild my baby looked absoulutely gorgeous and sexy and I couldnt stop checking her out she was looking hot. _

"Wow babygirl you look amazing damnnnnnn." I whistled and she smirked sexily before blushing profusely. "Thank you Joey I just wanted a change for my hair do you like it I think it makes me look sexier." She said and I smiled before kissing her hungrily, "you look gorgeous babydoll absolutely gorgeous and beautiful I love the hair baby." I cooed in her ear and she smiled before kissing me hungrily on the lips as our tongues fought for dominance which I gladly won leaving her breathless after our intense kiss. I loed her inside the bus and she was in awe the bus looked amazing and she loved the big room we had all the way in the back so if we make love we wont disturb Nick and anyone else who is in the bus sleeping. I helped her unpack before we settled in the living room with Nick watching tv while the bus made its way to Chicago for our first concert of the tour. "Hey Nicky I missed you how is everything." Dem told Nick as he smiled and hugged her he loved her like a sister and I was happy about it the friendship they have was amazing.

We arrived to Chicago and the first thing Dem and I did was go downtown to sight see and shop which was a lot more fun than I thought it would be and when she modeled lingerie for me I was sold and we ended up having a makeout session in the dressing room leaving hickies all over where no one could see them. "Wow Joey Millenium Park is beautiful I absolutely love it and cannot wait to0 explore more of it come on baby." She pouted as she led me to the garden where she kissed me like no tommorrow and we took pics of the beauty of it with us in it and posted it on twitter, 'having the time of my life in Millenium Park in Chicago with my baby ddlovato.' After we posted it a whole bunch of mentions came up with things like ddlovato and joejonas are adorable cutest couple ever. It put a smile on both out faces and we continued walking around before goign to the art institute to see the beautiful art by all different artists one of them being Picasso. We went out to eat at Fogo de Chow and than walked around the lakefront before going back to our bus where we took a shower together and slept like babies in each others arms.

The next day we were in rehearsals all day and when we had a chance we would goof around backstage laughing and pulling pranks. We were in Demis dressing room making out when there was a knock at the door and we both groaned in annoyance at being interupted but we fixed ourselves and opened the door to see Kevin and Danielle there with goodies to eat and I smiled letting them in as we sat and talked chilling before the concert started. "So you guys excited about the kick off concert for your tour tonight the crowd is packed." Danielle asked gigling and I smiled before answering, "yea Dani I am pumped I cannot wait to perform tonight it is going to be fun." I gushed as Demi giggled as I held her however I noticed she barely touched the treats Dani brought and my worry shot up was she still sick I prayed to God she wasnt cause I cannot lose her it would be too much. They told us 5 more minutes and we left to our rooms to finish getting ready I kissed Dem hungrily and with a lot of love on the lips before making my way to my dressing room worried about my girl. The concert started and I got lost in my performance and when Dem came out all the emotion I had for her came tumbling out. ( watch?v=SWZPrz4uYJg)

As soon as she walked out in that sexy ass blue dress I couldnt help but stare she looked beautiful and sexy all in one and I loved it very much. We started singing and all our emotions were put into it and I couldnt stop the smile from lighting my face she was flawless and I loved everything about her. That dress was distracting but I loved it on her it made my friend all excited and she looked amazing in it. We finished the song and I gave her a kiss before she walked out and I smirked her lips tasted like strawberries. We finshed our set and I made my way backstage where Dem was waiting for me, "damn babygirl you looked extremely sexy tonight I had to keep my self control in check." I growled before kissing her and holding her in my arms as she wrapped her lean tan legs around my waist as I carried her to the bus where we showered and settled into our room making love all night. That night something woke me up and when I looked towards the bed Dem wasnt on it so I woke up put on some boxer briefs and made my way to the bathroom where I heard her throwing up and my heart sank.

"Dem baby whats going on not again babygirl you promised you wouldnt cut anymore why." I asked as tears came down my face and she looked up at me ashamed and I wrapped her wrists with bandages and held her in my arms as she cried in my neck holding on to me for dear life. "I dont know whats wrong with me Joey I try to stop but I cant and I feel so sick and empty youre the only bright thing in my life you and Maddy I need help Joeybear a lot of help will you help me baby please." She begged and pleaded and I looked into her eyes and saw a broken girl praying for someone to help her before it was too late. I kissed her and held her tight, "ok babygirl Ill help you ok Ill help you any way I can but it isnt going to be easy but together we can overcome anything ok." I told her and she sighed hugging me tight and kissing me, "thank you Joey I love you very much and I wouldnt be able to deal if you werent in my life so thank you love thank you. We'll get through it together just you and me ok." She said and I sighed cleaning everything up and carrying her to bed I was going to help her in any way I can becasue I wasnt going to let her issues drown her becasue I love her and she means the world to me. So if I need help to put her in the treatrment center earlier than I will do it cause I love her and need her in my life becasue without her I am nothing just a shell of who I was.


	4. Chapter 4 Love is Strength

**October 2013**

Its been a month and Joe still hasnt woken up and my heart breaks a little more everyday Nick asks me why Im still here and I tell him cause I love Joe simple as that hes my world and I love him. Blanda showed up a few weeks ago just to antagonize me so Denise and Paul forbade her from coming back cause Joe needs positive energy around him not any negativity and thats all she brings. Denise confessed to me that Blanda was changing Joe for the worst and causing unneccesary tension between him and his brothers so she prays that when Joe wakes up he'll finally cut her loose she isnt right for him and I couldnt help but agree with her cause I wanted him for myself when he wakes up so hopefully he will choose me in the end. They moved him to a private hospital in LA and the tour has officially been cancelled but the story thry are going with is a rift between the brothers so no one finds out he's in a coma they do not want the media hounding them and the hospital so right now the press thinks hes away in Paris vacationing.

"Hey Dani hows the little one you are getting so big I cannot wait to see her when she is born." I cooed as I laid my hand on her stomache feeling the little girl moving around in her mommy's tummy it was quite a feeling. "Im good and counting the months until she comes into this world and I just pray that Joe is awake to see his niece born I miss him." She said with tears and I hugged her calming her down letting her know its not good for the baby and she did calm down I left her alone with her brother in law for a while as I sank to the floor crying into my hands he really needed to wake up I couldnt handle this anymore I needed him. I felt strong arms wrapped around me and looked up to see Kevin as he held me and I cried in his arms letting all my emotions out as he held me tight cooing in my ear trying to soothe my pain. "Oh Kev he needs to wake up for me I need him more than anything I love him so damn much and I just want to see his beautiful hazel eyes open and staring into mine letting me know he is ok." I sobbed and Kevin held me tighter as I felt another pair of arms looking up to see Nick holding me as well, "hes going to be ok Dem I promise Joe still loves you I know he does and he will wake up for you and his unborn niece he is so excited about her arrival he wouldnt miss it for the world. All we can do is pray and have faith he will pull through and talk to him the doctors say he can hear us so thats what we will do ok Ill be here for u always Dem youre my sister and I love you."

Nick told me and I smiled as I held him tighter as well as Kevin held the both of us giving us strength and support in this sad and tragic time. Dani came out and hugged me as Kevin and Nick went to spend time with Joe talking to him begging him to wake up, "Dani will u come to the chapel with me I want to light a candle for Joe and say a prayer for him." I asked and she nodded yes letting Kevin know where we would be before walking to the chapel with me as her arm was wrapped around me giving me comfort. We got to the chapel and I lighted a candle for Joe before sitting in a pew closing my eyes and starting my prayer, "God I know I havent been praying to you lately and Im sorry but I need you now more than ever please God bring Joe back to me I didnt realize how much I loved him until now and I am begging you to please bring him back his family needs him and so do I he has a whole life ahead of him and we still need to get back together again and get married someday cause I know Joe is my soulmate and I need him back so please bring him back to me and I will serve you faithfully and cherish every moment I get with him so please God bring him back to me I beg of you. In the name of God the son and the holy spirit amen." I finished and lighted another candle for him before standing back up and hugging Danielle as we made our way back to Joe's room.

Nick, Kevin and Danielle went to eat something leaving me with Joe as I laid in the bed next to him as I held him. "Remember the day we said I love you to each other for the first time it was the best day of my life and I knew we were meant to be and my love for you grew even more. Well I know you and i are meant to be Joey I feel it in my heart and although weve been seperated for a while I know you feel the same so you need to wake up for me baby ok so we can finally have our happily ever after Joey cause we are forever and you and I both know that it just took us a while to get here. This song I am going to sing to you right now helped me in my darkest hour so I am singing it to you so it can bring you back to me and lead you away from the darkness its called Nigtingale so here goes I hope you can hear me." I told him as I started strumming my guitar and singing the song that was a light to my darkness hoping it would lead Joe back to me. ( watch?v=dz2w_ld1J6I)

I sang my heart out praying he could hear me through the fog in his mind that was keeping him from me so I can finally have him back in my arms where he belonged for forever.

_October 2010_

_I have been here for almost two months and I have tried to help my Demi the best I could and it was making things easier for her but I still sae the lost look in her eyes unless she was with me or Maddy and I was beyond worried maybe coming back wasnt to stop her from going to the treatment center but to get her in sooner before she broke down and I needed to do it fast becasue she was getting worse and the mood swings were getting to be too damn much but I knew she needed help and I was going to make sure she got it. "Hey baby you feeling better Im worried about you love and I know you just want my help but maybe you need professional help babygirl." I told her and she glared at me, "I just need you Joe but if Im too much for you to handle than maybe we shouldnt be together." She yelled and I was shocked I know it was probably her bipolar acting up but it still stung and I did the stupidest thing I started yelling at her, "ENOUGH DEMETRIA ALL I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO DO IS HELP YOU AND LOVE YOU BUT YOU KEEP PUTTING UP THESE WALLS THAT I CANT SEEM TO BREAK THROUGH SO DONT SAY SHIT LIKE THAT TO ME I COULDVE LEFT YOU A LONG TIME AGO BUT I LOVE YOU TOO DAMN MUCH TO LET YOU GO AND GIVE UP ON YOU BUT I CAN ONLY HELP SOMEONE WHO WANTS MY HELP." I shouted and stalked out of her dressing room with angry tears falling down my face as I made my way towards Eddie to tell him what was going on. _

_"Im really sorry I didnt say anything sooner Eddie but I thought I could help her on my own but I realized I cant. I love Demi with all my heart but I dont want to lose her and she needs professional help before its too late." I told him and Dianna with tears in my eyes and they hugged me as I finally broke down sobbing in their arms praying they could help her. The concert that night was tense and Demi didnt look at me once as we sang and my heart was aching in pain so massive I had to control myself before I broke down in tears on stage. ( watch?v=Y3kSLnfdBFo) After the performance she just walked out and I looked down heartbroken I really didnt mean to yell at her but I was just so afraid I would lose her to her demons but I continued the concert and that night all hell broke loose and as I walked backstage I saw Demi punch Shorty in the face and stand there shocked and when she looked up at me she literally ran into my arms sobbing uncontrollably and as I held her I cried as much as her trying to calm her down. "Joey whats wrong with me I have never done that before baby Im scared I dont know who I am anymore Joey I jsut dont know." She cried in my arms as I held her tight watching as the doctor came up and injected her with a tranquilizer._

_I laid her on the couch in the plane and stroked her hair I would not leave her in this moment and I held her in my arms as my dad, Eddie and Dianna spoke with the doctor. "Joey what happened I feel like my head was hit by a mack truck omg I punched Shorty Joey Im sorry for the things I said I didnt mean any of it I promise I love you too much." She said and I gave her a sad smile before kissing her I know she didnt mean any of it her bipolar was just acting up. The grownups came in, "Demi we beleive you need professional help as I examined you I saw cuts all over your body and I noticed you havent been eating. This place in Chicago is called Timberline Knolls and they have the best experts that can help you and no press will know about it they will treat you like a normal person we just want to help you Demi before its too late and you end up dead eating disorders and self harm are fatal and we already talked to your parents and made arrangements when the plane lands in Peru the private jet will continue to LA to pick up your stuff and than your parents will drive you to Timberline Knolls." _

_She looked up and held onto my hand tighter before nodding yes, "ok Doctor Ill go I know I need help but can Joey come to drop me off pretty please I want him there with me." The doctor looked at me and I sighed I had no idea if I could I had to finish off the tour and I looked at Eddie, "sweety Joe has to stay in Peru they have a concert tommorow night I dont think Paul will let him come or postpone the concert the fans would be disspointed." She let tears fall and let go of myt hand wrapping her arms around herself, "oh ok I guess I can just go with you and mom I dont want the fans to be dissapointed." I looked up at my dad pleading with him and he looked at me before sighing, "Demi its ok he can go with you but he would have to leave that same night taking the red eye so he can be here on time for rehearsals ok." I smiled and hugged my dad before hugging Demi and kissing her as she held on tight to me. As we lay in bed that night Demi was cuddled in my arms running her fingers up and down my chest, "Joey Im scared do u think I can get better baby I want to get better for u and for me." _

_She asked vulnerably and I kissed her lips lovingly, "of course youll get better baby and Ill be with you every step of the way cause even though Ill be finishing up the tour Ill be with you in spirit ok And once the doctor gives the ok Ill call u every chance I get ok I love u dem with all my heart and I just want you to get better and stay strong ok babygirl." I told her as I kissed her lips and she smiled nodding her head yes as she held me kissing my neck. We landed and after a break we flew to LA where Dallas and Maddy helped Dem pack her things before we made our way to Timberline Knolls where Demi would be staying for the next three months so she could get better as we were in the car she was curled up in my arms nuzzling my neck as I held her on my lap running my fingers up and down her spine kissing her every chance I got since I wouldnt have her near for a while which hurt more than anything so I held her tighter and kissed her passionately as we drove up to the center. We got out and I held her hand as Eddie took her things and we walked inside, "hello Demetria its good to finall meet you my name is Penelope and Ill be your nurse and this is Doctor Johnson and his team who will help you while youre here." The nurse said and Demi gave a fake smile as she held on tighter to me and I kissed her temple soothing her._

_"Welcome Demetria I am Dr. Johnson and this is Dr. Pierce who will help me with your case while you are here in Timberline Knolls you will have to leave your cell phone and any dangerous object with Rachel like razors and such until you leave here ok." He said and Demi tensed she didnt want to be here or leave her phone so I looked at her, "baby please listen to the doctor andleave those things I want you to focus on your recovery I dont want to lose you babe it would break me if I do. Besides, youll have a phone in your room and can talk to me on it whenever you want ok but please do this for me love please." I whispered and she looked at me before kissing me and handing over the objects to the nurse. We walked Dem to her room and thats when the doctor said no contact for two weeks becasue it will be the crucial part of the program detoxifying and intense rehabilitation Dem didnt like that but she knew it was imperative that it happened like that. I helped her unpack and she said goodbye to her parents and than it came to me and it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. "Joey Im going to miss you so much I cant live without you I love you too much please dont make me stay Joey Ill change Ill start eating and stop self harming myself please Joey." She begged crying and I broke down and held her I didnt want to say goodbye but I had to she needed to get better so we could live our lives together and healthy._

_I sat on her bed and sat her on my lap kissing her hungrily on the lips as we devoured each others mouths in desperation and love, "baby look at me you have to stay here ok its the only way youll get better and we can plan out lives with each other ok I love you Demetria Devonne Lovato and I want to spend my life with you ok but you need to get better youre sick and I need you to get well ok. Here wear my purity ring to give you strength ok baby it belongs to you anyways and whenever you look at it draw strength from it knowing that I am with you in your heart ok baby and as soon as tour is over and the doctor says its ok Ill take time from my solo album and come visit I promise ok. Also, when you finally get better and come back home I am replacing that promise ring I gave you with an engagement ring ok cause I want to marry you someday and love you forever deal." I said with tears in my eyes and she smiled her first real genuine smile and kissed me hungrily and lovingly leaving me breathless, "ok Joey I promise Ill get better and when I get out we can move in together and start our life I love you Joe with all I am." She told me and I kissed her, "I love you to baby see you soon and get better for me but most importantly for yourself." I told her kissing her one more time and saying goodbye before I walked out and into the car as tears fell down my face knowing I was leaving my heart back there with Demi. _

_Its been weeks since Dem entered rehab and the tour was coming to an end but I missed her like crazy and wanted to see her but I knew the doctor hadnt given the ok yet just for the family only. The tour finally ended and I was releived I was starting on my solo project and keeping tabs on Demi by Dianna who has been telling me about Dem's progress which I was appreciative about. I was at my aprtment fixing everything around and really wishing in this dream I had Winston casue it was lonely being by myself in my apartment surrounded by Dem's things so I just kept writing music letting my mind wander as I wondered when I would go back to 2013 not that I really wanted to go back I didnt have Demi there I had Blanda someone who didnt even compare to Demi Lovato so as long as I could stay in 2010 I would take it. After my daily run and my shower my phone rang and when I looked I didnt recognize the number but answered it anyway and the voice on the other line was like heaven for me, "hello who is this." I asked and my breath caught in my throat when I heard her angelic voice, "hi Joey its me Demi the doctor said I could call whoever I wanted and I had to hear your voice Joe I miss you so much baby but Im getting better I was able to eat a whole meal today and I havent gotten the urge to cut for nthe past week but I miss you. I heard from mom youre starting to write and promote your solo album I cant wait to hear it I know it will be amazing I also wanted to say I love you and thank you for getting me the help I needed it means the world to me." She said and I held back my tears, "I miss you and love you too babygirl I cant wait to see you and I am so proud of you for eating a whole meal without throwing it up that is a huge accomplishment baby. I am excited about the album half of the songs are about you but I know you will love them." _

_I told her and she giggled and I smiled my angel was getting better and I couldnt wait to se her again she means the world to me we talked for hours and when we hung up we said our I love yous and I smiled knowing everything will be ok and as I was in my apartment that day I had a feeling something was happening I just didnt know what but as I was settling for the night the room changed and I felt lost and not in a good way I had no idea if it was a nightmare or what but seeing my dead grandmother at the end of a hall I felt a chill roll up my spine and not in a good way, "grandma whats going on youre dead and I was just at home about to sleep what is going on." I asked literally freaked out and she gave me a small smile before giving me a hug, "Joseph honey you werent really in your home it was all a dream in your head you see youre in a coma son you got into a car accident and slipped into a coma you havent been awake for two months all you were living was a dream world you created in your mind." She told me and I couldnt understand it but after a few minutes it all came back to me I was in Vegas celebrating Nick's 21st b-day when I realized I still loved Demi and wanted her back and that what I felt for Blanda wasnt love but infatuation we got into an arguement cause I wouldnt have sex with her and she blurted out that she was cheating and using me for fame and I snapped screaming at her throwing things and cursing her and Camilla for ever coming back into my life I got into the car and drove to get away from my demons when a drunk driver collided with my car sending me crashing into a tree and I sat down on the ground in shock._

_"OMG I remember everything am I dead nana." I asked tearfully and she hugged me tight as I held her tight in my arms as my life falshed before my eyes and one person was at the end covered in lights my angel Demi. "Not yet Joe but youre close to death its up to you what happens now I dont beleive its your time yet son you have so much left to live for and a beautiful girl who has been by your bedside since she found out crying and pleading for you to come back to her." She told me and I saw an image of Demi at my bedside holding me as she cried begging me to come back for her and my heart ached. I didnt know what to do and as my nana said goodbye I was left in the empty hallway with two different paths to take one would lead me back to Demi and one to my death and I had no idea which one was which but just when I was about to give up I heard her voice singing calling me to her and all I could do was follow her angelic voice leading me to her warm embrace. ( watch?v=I75X1JDMHM0) _

Present October 10 2013

As I sang the song that was about Joe the tears fell from my face as I sang to the man I love with all the emotion I had begging and pleading for him to come back to me and I was so lost in the song I didnt notice what was happening around me and as I finished the song my tears fell uncontrollably and than I felt it a hand tightening around my own and I gasped as I looked up at a pair of beautiful hazel orbs. "Demi." He groaned out and I dropped my guitar on the floor and looked at him as I launched into his arms and held him sobbing as he weakly wrapped his arms around me and I broke down in his arms, "dont cry pretty girl it breaks my heart." He said in a raspy voice, "oh Joey I thought I lost you I was so scared yu would never wake up and you did I love you Joe I love you." I cried as he held me and I jumped up running to the door opening and screaming for the doctrors that he was awake. "Well Mr. Jonas welcome back to the land of the living we were worried you would stay in a coma for a long time but everything is ok youre just going to feel sore for a while that car accident was quite a bad one Ill go inform your family that youre awake the nurse will come in later to check your vitals I leave you in good hands Ms. Lovato hasnt left your side once since youve been here she sure loves you." I heard the doctor say and I blushed crimson red as Joe smirked happy to know I was here. The doctor left and I stood there when Joe looked at me he was sitting up now, "come here beautiful I dont bite unless you want me too." He siad and I rolled my eyes even just coming out of a coma he still cocky as hell but I didnt care I just ran into his arms and he held me as I buried my face in his neck inhaling his scent as he ran his fingers up and down my back. "I love you too Demi dont you ever forget that I love you and only you." He told me and I sighed before crashing my lips on his and kissing him like no tommorrow.

His family came and they all were crying and happy he was ok as they stayed in his room until they were kicked out he explained what happened with Blanda to all of us and I hated her even more she was such a bitch. I was left with him and I curled up next to him as he held me tight, "I cannot beleive that bitch did that jsut cause you wouldnt have sex with her what a slut I hate her." I said and he chuckled before kissing me on the lips and holding me tight, "yea well it was bound to happen I didnt love her my heart is still yours and always will be I cant beleive the scen she made in the hospital and what she called you that is a bitch move." He growled and I giggled as I kissed him and held him he was awake and he loved me as much as I loved him that was all that mattered. "What happens with us now Joey I love you but are we ready to finally be together for good this time." I asked vulnerably and he lifted my chin kissing me with all the love he had, "yea baby its our time now I want to marry you one day I love you Dem with all I am." He told me and I smiled kissing him hungrily on the lips, "I love you too Joey now and forever." We kissed and ended up falling asleep in each others arms happy and in love.


	5. Chapter 5 The Darkside of Love

My dreamworld was so real but being back here in 2013 with Demi the love of my life was the best thing that ever happened to me I still have to break it off with Blanda officially but the habit I picked up since I started dating her was letting itself known I was antsy and jittery becasue I hadnt had a fix in months but I need to stop it so thats why Im afraid to see her face to face cause she is like a drug that cant be denied. When I started dating her I was content I wasnt in love with her and even in these past 11 months Ive been with her my heart is still not hers it belongs to Demi but as we got deeper in our realtionship and we went to all her art parties and model parties she introduced me to heroin a drug that is fatal but since the first time I tried it Ive been hooked and everytime I tried to stop or break up with her she would convince me that she was the only one who could make me happy and the drug will be given to me all over again she always used my addiction against me and the time in Vegas she said she was tired of me not having sex with her so that is how the arguement started.

_Flashback Vegas September 2013_

_We got back to the hotel room after a night of partying for Nicks bday and after the realization I came to that I was still in love with Demi I buried myself in drinking and getting high but not too much so when I got back to my hotel with Blanda I had sobered up and just wanted to sleep but Blanda being Blanda she started kissing on me and taking off my jacket but I stopped her before my shirt came off. "Joe come on weve been together long enough to make love and I need you baby so come on stop being so damn moral it doesnt suit you." She complained and I sighed angrily I wasnt ready to have sex with her not to mention I swore to myself the next time I made love with someone would be the girl I truly loved and was planning on marrying someday and nas of right now Blanda was not my wife in my future plans she was just conveniant, "Im not ready yet Blanda and I have told you that time and time again so stop trying to seduce me it isnt working." I said angrily and she made a complete 180 and started yelling, "I cannot beleive you Joe WEVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 11 FUCKING MONTHS ARE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY IS COMING UP AND YOURE TELLING ME YOURE NOT READY OT IN THE MOOD TO SLEEP WITH ME FUCK YOU." She shouted and I groaned my head was splitting I had a little too much to drink and the drugs Ive been taking are finally taking its toll on my body and I wasnt in the mood to argue with my so called girlfriend._

_"Blanda enough alright I dont want to and my head is killing me and all your shreaking is making it worse so please do me a favor and shut the fuck up." I yelled and she slapped me before looking at me with anger in her eyes before they softened, "aww my poor baby I know what will make you feel better you just need a fix baby and Ill give it to you ok here." She cooed as she showed me a bag of cocaine and my eyes widened as my heart raced what the hell was this woman doing to me and why havent I noticed it, "no B I dont want drugs it was fun at first but now its too damn much I was never like this yes I drank but I never did drugs and it seems ever since I was with Ashley and now you thats all Ive been doing so no I dont want to take any more drugs and I sure as hell dont want to have sex with you when Im not in my right mind so no and if youre going to sniff that then get another room I dont want that in my prescence." I told her and even though my body was screaming for me to take it I kept myself strong and firm not succumbing to my dark desires. _

_She was pissed and the next thing I know she starts shouting and the things she said shocked me to my core and angered me beyond belief, "PATHETIC BOY I CANNOT BELEIVE WHAT YOU JUST SAID I GUESS CAMILLA WAS RIGHT ALL YOU ARE IS A LITTLE BOY WHO DOESNT KNOW HOW TO BE A MAN WE WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU GREW A CONCIOUS WELL FUCK YOU YOURE NOT THAT GOOD ANYWAY AND IVE GOTTEN BETTER ORAL SEX WITH OTHER MEN SO FUCK YOU AND YOUR MORALS ILL HAVE FUN ON MY OWN I CAN GET FAMOUS ANOTHER WAY AND FUCK OTHER MEN WHENEVER THE FUCK I WANT. YEA IVE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU AND BOY WAS IT FUN HE KNOWS HOW TO PARTY JUST LIKE ME." She shouted and I saw red as soon as she mentioned Camilla and her cheating and I wasnt all in my mine I did something I never thought I would I slapped her and glared, "FUCK YOU BITCH YOURE NOTHING BUT A GOD DAMN CRACK WHORE WHO TAKES DRUGS TO FEEL BETTER ABOUT HERSELF AND I AM DONE WITH IT ALL I NEVER LOVED YOU AND I WAS ONLY WITH YOU UNTIL THE ONE I REALLY LOVE CAME BACK TO ME SO FUCK YOU AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE WITH CAUSE YOU AND ME ARE DONE AND TAKE THOSE DAMN DRUGS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS YOURE NOT WORTH MY HEART AND I AM SO HAPPY I NEVER GAVE IT TO YOU!" I shouted before storming out the room and getting into a car driving as far away from her and my demons as I could but in an instant I saw a flash and car slamming into mine throwing me to a tree and the last thought I had was of Demi and how I never told her how much I still loved her before I blacked out._

_Flashback ends_

I came out of that thought and sighed not wanting to remember it I was at home now and Demi had to run some errands so I was left with Winston in my aprtment surfing the tv changing channels looking for something to watch what I didnt expect was to see the damn bitch I never wanted to see ever again on my doorstep. "What the hell are you doing here Blanda I thought I made it clear in Vegas I never wanted to see you again and if you cant get that through your stupid brain its over between us so leave I had Demi mail your things back to New York so you can leave." I told her firmly but she just smiled, "oh come one Joey it was an arguement and we said things we didnt mean I love you baby and I know you love me too plus I brought you a little present as a peace offering so come one baby forgive me." She cooed and I rolled my eyes but tensed as soon as I saw the heroin in her hands and I started shaking yelling at myself to be strong but the urge to take it was overwhelming me and I just wished Demi was here with me she could stop me from doing something stupid but no matter how much I fought I ended up taking it and the guilt consumed me. I was pretty high and Blanda was kissing me and taking off my clothes and I just couldnt care less but before anything happened my door opened and I heard her angelic voice reach my ears and I froze before pushing Blanda off me and sat away from her as my head spinned, "Joey Im home what the fuck is going on here."

I heard her yell and she looked to see a half naked Blanda trying to kiss me while I pushed her away before her eyes rolled over to the coffee table and she saw nthe heroin stash and all hell broke loose as I was coming in and out of conciousness, "Dem baby I dont feel so good." I slurred and she rushed to me checking me over as tears of anger and sadness filled her eyes as she screamed at Blanda and called 911 before I blacked out completely.

Demi's POV

Having Joe back was the best thing that has ever happened to me but I knew something was seriously wrong I just didnt know what him and his brothers were barely speaking to each other the past week since hes been home and hes been very clingy to me begging me to stay with him and so I did holding him and cuddling with him he still hadnt officially broken up with Blanda but he didnt want to see her so goign to Brazil to promote my album DEMI left me with an uneasy feeling in my heart and stomache so when I came back from Brazil and made my way to Joe's apartment I never thought I would see the scene before me a half naked Blanda trying to take off Joe's clothes and kissing him as he looked quite out of it and when he heard me and pushed her away I could see something was seriously wrong with him I know they werent having sex cause his boxers were still on but his eyes looked blood shot and he was shaking which scared the crap out of me and when I pushed Blanda away and went to Joe to check him I looked to the coffee table and my worse fears came to life a half empty bag of heroin stared me in the face and Joe was haking like a leaf.

"Joe baby OMG what did you do what did you do this cannot be happening I just got you back and I come home to this baby say something please." I asked frantically trying to calm myself down it was too much, "Dem baby I dont feel so good Im cold please dont hate me she came with the bag and I tried to stop myself from taking it but I wasnt strong enough baby I wasnt strong enough." He said incoherently and I cried he needed a hospital and he needed one fast so I called 911 and told them Joe could possibly have a heroin overdose and they told me what to do until the ambulance got there and I got in with them leaving Blanda alone in his apartment as the cops took the bag and Blanda with them I could care less about her and focused everything on Joe as the paramedics pumped his stomache. We arrived at the hospital and the fucking paparazzi was swarming the place so I just ignored them as they wheeled Joe into a room where they fought to save his life. I called Denise and Nick telling them what happened when they broke down and rushed to come back to LA where Joe needed them. A few hours later I heard my name being called and looked to see Nick and Olivia as well as Denise Paul and Frankie and I ran into Nick's arms finally breaking down in his arms as he held me and Denise held me as well.

"I wanted to surprise him but I walked in on Blanda tking off his clothes and Joe weakly pushing her away like he was out of it I pushed her away and was glad to see he still had his underwear on but saw the half empty bag of heroin lying on nthe floor next to Joe as he shaked and graoned I was so damn scared so I called 911 and they came along with the cops who took Blanda and the parmaedics who were busy pumping Joe's stomache and than I called you. Im so scared Nicky I just got Joe back I cant lose him again why didnt you tell me that bitch was feeding him drugs if I knew I would of stopped the relationship from progressing sooner and got Joe help." I cried and Nick held me as Olivia rubbed my back trying to calm me down as Kevin and Danielle were supporting each other, "I wanted to tell you Dem but I was afraid something bad would happen Joe was finally happy and I thought he was getting help if I knew he stil needed it I would of never gone back to New York and forced him to go to rehab." He cried and I held him I didnt blame him or Joe I blamed Blanda and if I ever saw her again I would rip off that blonde hair of hers and rearrange her face.

"Joe Jonas family, hi Im Dr. Sanz and I am treating Joe I am glad to inform you that he is stable but if he had come even five minutes later he would have been dead so whoever brought him saved his life. I took blood tests and some other ones and I saw huge amounts of heroin and cocaine in his blood stream that are starting to attack his healthy cells and he needs to be detoxified as of now before it gets worse I have called Passages in Malibu to admit him for his heroin and cocaine addiction a representative will be coming in two hours to explain how it is in the facility and to do a preliminary check on Joe before admitting him fully it is the only place your son can get help his addiction is escalating and he needs professional help." The doctor said and Nick held me tight as I was this close to breaking down again the love of my life was addicted to drugs all becasue of his crack whore of an ex god I hated her with a passion and I wanted so bad to beat the shit out of her. An hour later Joe woke up not understanding what was happening, "mom, dad whats going on where's Demi and why am I in the hospital." He asked disoriented and I cried as I walked up to him and hugged him as he held me tight not wanting to let go, "baby do u remember what happened you scared me so bad love I was terrified."

I cried and he looked at me before realization hit him and he started crying as he looked down to his lap ashamed, "Im sorry Dem I thought I could kick the habit on my own you had so many things coming up I didnt want to worry you and I thought I was doing good but than Blanda showed up at my aprtment with the bag of heroin and as much as I fought I ended up giving in and than I felt her doing stuff and I tried fighting her off but I was too high Im sorry Dem, mom and dad I shouldnt of let myself get influenced by Blanda but the drugs made me feel good and they helped me numb the pain Ive had since I broke up with Demi the first time when I was 20 I still blamed myself for all her pain and I drowned myself in alcohol and drugs to forget Im sorry so sorry." He cried and I cried with him holding him tight in my arms as I comforted him and placed kisses on his head he needed me more than ever now and I was goign to help him becasue I love him and dont want to lose him. "Dont worry Joey we're going to help u ok baby a representative from Passages is here to explain the facilty and its programs for you Ill be with you every step of the way ok love." I told him and he held me before kissing me lovingly on the lips as we settled in his bed as the person from Passages came in to talk to all of us about Joe's treatment he would get.

"Well Joe Passages is a facility where we help you along with your family to stop your addiction its going to be tough and the week you're in detox will be torture but once you're passed that hurdle everything will be better for u. We strongly encourage family support ijn our facility and after your detox week you'll be able to communicate with your family and your girlfriend and they can even come to some of your therapy sessions to help you out ok. Youll be assigned a life coach as well as a sobriety counselor who will help you in your recovery there is a gym to help you with your endurance and acupuncture to help with the cravings youll have. We are here to help you and your famly Joe get theough this rough time and its all up to you if you want to go there or not we cannot force you but it will be the best help of your life Joe and after you finsish your three month program you will continue outpatient care until you are able to care for yourself addiction is for life but we can help you prevent any more relapses its all up to you Joe." Mr. Frey said and as I looked at Joe and he looked at me as well as to his family he sighed and came to a decision, "ok Ill go I want to get better and I know your facility can help me its one of the best addictions center in all of California so yes Ill go." He said and I sighed hugging him tight before kissing him lovingly on the lips as he held me as tears fell from both our eyes.

Joe's POV

I knew I had a problem and to see how heart wrenching it was for Demi and my family to see me like this I had to goet help for me and for the ones I love so when the guy from Passages came and explained everything I decided to go I needed help before I died so here I am in my dad's car with my whole family coming to say their goodbyes and when I looked up the place was beautiful and I just squeezed Demi's hand for the strength I needed to do this I walked in and was met with the staff who would help settle me into my room, "welcome to Passages Mr. Jonas I am Steven and I will help settle you in so lets get you all signed in and than we'll show you your room ok. Please sign here as guests and follow me." He told us and I we did as Demi held my hand tight walking around it looked kind of like a hotel and it didnt feel like I was in a rehab center. We walked through a hallway with bedrooms and than we came to mine, "this will be your bedroom Mr. Jonas I do hope you like your stay Ill leave you to get settled and to say your goodbyes before I take you to meet with your medical staff to see what detox program is best for you." He said and walked out my parents looked around and Demi and Nick helped me unpack my things before we sat down next to each other and I held Dem in my lap, "well sweety I hope your stay here helps and that we'll be able to spend the holidays with you maybe the doctor can let you out on a family day or something. I wnat u to know Joeseph that I love you more than anything and youre still my baby boy always and forever ok you work on getting better ok son and once you do your dad and I will be waiting with open arms we love you son." My mom said with tears in her eyes hugging mw tight as my dad hugged me as well and I just buried myself into their embrace I missed them already and loved them even more.

They gave me a hug and a kiss and walked out of my room to the car they couldnt stand to see me here it broke their hearts and I sighed looking towards my brothers when I was tackled by a group hug by both my brothers as they held on to me tight and I felt Nick's tears wet my shirt, "Im going to be ok Nick I promise I am here and I am getting help for the problems that woman caused me and I am so sorry I didnt listen to you when you warned me about Blanda I have horrible taste in women well except for the gem that is Demi Lovato but you dont have to worry no more me and Dem are for keeps this time Im going to marry her one day." I whispered in his ears and he chuckled sniffing and hugging me tight Kevin gave me a bear hug along with Dani and he kissed my forehead he hadnt done that since I was a kid so it filled my heart with love to know he still loved me as he little brother. "You get better ok baby bro my daughter needs he Uncle Joe and so do I so stay here and get better and Ill be waiting with open arms when you come home." He said and I hugged him as I broke down in my big brothers arms like a little kid and kissed Dani on the cheek as she hugged me tight, "take care of my family Dani ok they are going to need you now more than ever and so is Demi dont leave her alone to deal with this ok promise me." I whispered urgently in her ear and she smiled kissing my cheek, "I promise Joe Ill keep an eye on her and your brothers ok." I smiled and hugged her tight as I hugged my brothers once more before they left leaving me and Demi alone in my room and she threw herself in my arms crying her eyes out as I held her tight trying to calm her down.

"Im going to miss you so much baby but you need to get help ok I got help when I needed it and now its time for you to get help but Ill be waiting for you with arms wide open when you return to me ok baby Ill take care of your mom and Winston and Ill visti you whenever I can ok if it was up to me I would sleep here with you but I know they wont let me. I love you Joe with all my heart and I am not leaving you I will suport you in everything ok." She told me and I crashed my lips on hers kissing her hungrily and with a lot of love god I needed her. "I love you too Dem with everything I am and I am going to need you now more than ever ok babygirl its me and you against the world ok always." I told her and she smiled before kissing me hungrily and with a lot of love on the lips god I loved her and was so glad to ahve her in my life she was it for me and I couldnt wait to get better so I can start my life with Demetria Devonne Lovato. I kissed her more before she had to go she left me her purity ring and kissed me one more time, "I love you Joey get better for me ok so we can plan out future together." She said and I wiped away her tears before nodding yes and kissing her hungrily one more time sucking on her tongue devouring her mouth in a hot kiss burning her taste into my memory, "I love you Dem with all I am u are my angel and my soulmate and I will love you for forever baby." I told her and kissed her one more time before she walked out of my room and out the door and I broke down whle watching her on my balcony driving away. Once I was settled I was led to the office where a full medical exam was given to me and sent off to the lab to determine what detox program I was getting so after I got a tour and had dinner the shakes were coming to me so I had the doctor do acupunture to calm me down which it helped significantly so I was able to sleep without interuption.

I took a shower and dressed in my pajamas before turning on my laptop so I could skype with Demi I missed her terribly and I just needed to talk to her, "hey baby how you feeling I miss you and so does Winston." She told me as Winny jumped on my bed with Demi to look at the computer Demi decided to stay in my apartment tonight she needed to feel like I was with her so I didnt mind, "hey babygirl hey Winston I miss u guys too and I am doing ok I needed an acupuncture treatment cause my cravings were getting too much but it helped by tommorow the doctor should have the results of my exam to make determine what the best detox program is but I have a feeling it will be the drug detox program I would have to take but I should know tommorow. I love you babe and I miss you like crazy but I am getting the help I need so wait for me ok love Ill come back to you once Im cured." I told her and she smiled as tears fell down her face and she blew me a kiss, "Ill wait Joey and once youre back no one will tear us apart I wont let them ok. I dedicated a video for u its from Christina Milian us against the world because thats who we are so here I love u babe." She said and the video popped up making me cry tears of love and joy for my wonderful girl who I love unconditionally. ( watch?v=dJoCvMP9Uns)

I cried and blew her a kiss as the song finished, "yea babygirl its us against the world always you and me are forever I love you Dem and I will never let you fall or drown. Your my life Demi and if we're the only ones left on this planet Ill be happy having you with me by my side I love you beautiful you're my world and once I get better we'll be able to start on our happily ever after cause you Demetria are my queen and I will love you forever no matter who tries to get in our way youre my forever Dem and I will love you until my dying breath." I told her as she cried tears of love and placed her hand against the screen of my laptop, "youre my forever too Joey I love you and when you come home we'll be together until we die together and in each others arms my heart belongs to you and my soul is yours baby for eternity. I cant breathe without you my life and yors are intertwined fir eternity and I cannot wait to start on our happily ever after when you come home. Ill be waiting here Joe with my heart and soul so get better for me baby ok so we can be happy." She told me and I smiled tearfully as I blew a kiss to her from the screen and she smiled her breathtaking smile that has my heart in a vice and we said are goodnights and I love yous before signing off. I sighed and looked up to the moon as I closed my eyes and pictured Demi looking at me with love as I stared up to the moon, "Ill get better for you Dem and when I get home we'll be together forever no matter who doesnt like it shes the one for me and I am going to spend my whole life proving it to her as I said a prayer for her and walked inside my room settling into my bed and falling asleep looking at a picture of Demi staring up at me from the night table before giving it a kiss and closing my eyes with dreams of Demi and I in love and happy together.


	6. Chapter 6 Road To Recovery

Ive been here for a few weeks already almost a month and thngs are hard the weeks I had of the detox program was hell I had hallucinations and chills as the toxic drugs left my system and not being able to0 communicate with Demi and my family for those weeks was torture but my doctors finally said the drugs were our of my sytem as well as the alcohol consumption I have had and now the work begins. I have a personal Psychologist to help me find the underlying reasons why I have an addiction problem, a life purpose counselor to help me find myself again since I have lost myself, and a team of other therapists to help me out and right now Im on my way to se Dr. Shields my psychologist and I am afraid of what I will find out but I need to get better and this is the first step. "Hey Joe take a seat and we will get started ok. I am here to help Joe because addictions start up do to underlying issues like depression, low self esteem, anxiety, work and relationships so I am going to ask you a few questions to0 see what could be causing this dependency on drugs and alcohol ok."

He asked and I nodded my head waiting for the questions to start, "so Joe how was it growing up at home with your dad as a pastor?" He asked and I sighed, "it was great a little on the strict side cause he was a pastor but he is an amazing father and if it wasnt for him my brothers and I wouldnt be like we are now. He always belevied in us and encouraged us to follow our dreams and even if we were disciplined it was becasue he loved us and wanted to protect us. My mom was amazing and she still is and if it wasnt for her I wouldnt have grown into the man I am she is always there for us and is there to hold us when we are hurt I love her very much and she just wants was best for me and my brothers. She was the one who convinced my dad we needed a break when the fame was getting to us and she helped us stay grounded not letting the fame change us in a bad way." I told him and he wrote things down it was uncomfrotable talking to a shrink but I knew it was in my best interest. "Ok how about you and your brothers how was your realtionship with them growing up?" I looked at him and smiled a real smile when he mentioned my brothers, "it was like any siblings we were really close and yes we had our fights but every brother has a fight sometime in their life but Kevin was the protector growing up I was the jokester and risk taker and Nick was the serious one who loved music and getting attention. Our music bonded us and we had a blast and yes we had disagreements but we always talked it out and I loved them all. When I found out about Nick's diabetes I became very protective of my little brother and I guess I overprotected him many times but I just loved him so much I wanted to make sure he was ok. When he decided on the band the three of us were ecstatic and we had fun being in a band and even after we had out little break we were still tight with each other and we were there for each other when we needed hep or a shoulder to cry on. Nick is my best friend and I love him very much and Kevin is my bog brother who was always there when I would fall tp lift me back up." I told him and the doctor smiled writing things down.

"How was your first relationship like and the other ones after that?" He asked and I sighed the the question I really didnt want to answer my relationships werent the best and I alwyas ended up screwing them up horribly and I really didnt want to rehash all of them but I knew I had to so all I could do was take a breath and start my whole relationship countdown to see why they all ended so fast and why I sometimes picked the wrong girl. "My first girlfriend was Mandy Van Duyne in high school she was my best friend and we were happy and in love. Being with her was amazing she loved me for me not Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers she made me laugh and we got along great." I told him as a smile came to my face she was amazing and she is still a good friend of mine.

"Well that sounds great and why did you two break up if it was so good?" He asked and I sighed, "our band was just hitting off and I was touring a lot so Mandy and I decided that we were better off as friends it was a mutual agreement but we are still really good friends." I told him and he smiled as he wrote notes down. "Who was your next girlfriend after Mandy and how did that relationship shape you into the man you have become?" The one girl I didnt really want to talk about but I knew I had too, "her name was AJ Michalka and she was the first famous girlfriend I ever had and my first broken heart. We had a whirlwind romance she was beautiful and famous and we were happy she was spunky and caring and she made me laugh and we had a lot of fun I loved her but it seems she didnt love me enough." I said as I sighed my relationship with Aj was amazing and we loved each other or at least I loved her but it wasnt enough and I ended it. "Why do u say she didnt love you enough?" "Well I had a very important concert and I wanted her to go but she brushed me off and acted like she didnt care about it and thats what started the beginning of the end of our relationship the distance was another factor and we broke up which resulted in me writing a song about her to vent out my anger called Move On." He looked up and smiled before asking me if he could hear it and I turned on the computer and showed him the song as he listened intently to the lyrics. ( watch?v=uxPFCnM07Yk)

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "that was kind of harsh she must of done a number on you for you to be so angry at her so want to elaborate on why you wrote this song?" I sighed I knew the song was harsh but I was so angry at the time I just wrote what I was feeling, "the distance was too much at times and she would constantly accuse me of cheating on her causing us to argue all the time she also was jealous of my fame she wanted to be just as famous as me and my brothers and arguements kept going thats why I broke up with her and when she wanted to get back together with me it was only becasue I was much more famous than her and she wanted the publicity so thats why I wrote that song it helped me express my anger and hurt towards the girl I thought loved me." I told him and he sighed as he looked at me showing e sympathy knowing how hard it was to be in a relationship in the spotlight. "Are you two ok now?" I smiled thinking back on when we met up in New York in 2012, "yea we talked it through and I forgave her and she is one of my friends now and we're ok." I said and the doctor smiled and looked at me so I could continue which I really didnt want to casue talking about Taylor Swift is quite a task and reliving the pain Camilla Belle put me thorugh is heartwrenching and uncomfortable.

"Taylor Swift was my next girl and my second famous girlfriend and our relationship was bittersweet. We were in love but she was extremely jealous and clingy which was the main reason why our relationship didnt function the way I wanted it too and she would always call me and we would fight over the phone of lies she read on a magazine about me and Demi or some other girl. We constantly fought and I met someone else and that is why we broke up and even though people say I broke up with her in a 27 second phone call it wasnt my fault I was trying to explain why we needed to break up and she hung up on me so if I did break up with her like that it was cause she hung up on me after 27 secods before I could finish my explanation." I explained and he looked pensive before writing down the notes, "she wrote a song about you am I correct and you wrote one back answering her right?" He asked and I sighed thinking back to the war of songs her and I had it was tiring. "Yea it was a point in my life I wasnt happy about she wrote a song called forever and always about me which really wasnt true cause I never once told her those words and I fought back with Much Better about mky current girl being better than her I am nor ptoud about how it ended with Taylor but her and I have talked it out now and we're past it and all I wish is for her to find happiness." I said and he looked at me before nodding his head, "what was your biggest heartbreak."

He asked and I froze I really did not want to talk about Camilla but I knew I had too casue even my mom says when I was with Camilla is when everything changed and she feels like she lost her little boy and I look up at the doctor biting my lip before taking a breath, "my next girlfriend was my first real love and my biggest heartbreak all wrapped in one and her name was Camilla Belle. I was 18 and I met her on the set of our music video lovebug and from the first time I saw her I was hooked and thats when things changed I had just broken up with Taylor and Camilla and I hit it off and we started dating. I was in love and according to my family and friends I was changing and not in a good way she introduced me to partying and I almost took off my purity ring for her but I never did however I loved her and thought we would be together forever but it was all just a joke and I got hurt in the end. We were about to celebrate our 1 year anniversary and I found out she was cheating on me she called me up while I was on tour and broke up with me claiming she was just using me for publicity and fame and my heart shattered so bad I fell into a depression after she ended it and when I found our she was cheating my heart broke more and /i ended up crying on stage one night as I sang. I also wrote a song called Turn Right about her to try heal my heart but it didnt really work and I had just lost my grandma so that pain I had doubled and in Detroit during our concert I ended up crying on stge for my broken heart and my grandma's death." ( watch?v=sX1cWy0dodc)

I told him as I felt a tear fall down my face it was a hard tour in 2009 the one I thught would love me forever played me for a fool and I got hurt in the end and thanx to my family as well as Demi I was able to get throught that hard time in my life and I think that was the moment I had fallen in love with Demi but I was still too heartbroken and angry to let it sink into my mind and heart. I took a beath and wiped my face before looking at the doctor as he smiled sadly and gave me a tissue to wipe my tears, "after that hard time when you got a broken heart everything changed am I right you werent the same Joe Jonas everyone loved and who made all his friends and loved ones laugh and had a happy outlook on life am I correct." He asked and I sighed and nodded my head, "yea after what Camilla did I was never the same and I jumped onto a rebound relationship with Brenda Song that really didnt last long she was just someone I tried to fill in the void Camilla left but it didnt work." I said and he sighed before giving us a break before continuing a talk I wasnt looking forward too cause if anyone asks me what my biggest regret was it was when I hurt Demi the one girl I saw a future with who loved me unconditionally and I screwed it up.

We came back from my other therapy sesions I had including a work out after lunch and I was sitting in the Dr. Shields office waiting for the continuation of the rest of my life until now. "So Joe after Camilla did you find love again or not and if you did tell me about it whenever you're ready." He said softly and I smiled before looking at him in the eyes and starting my tale, "she wasnt someone new just someone I never knew I loved until we made our next movie together someone who had been there for me when Camilla broke my heart and my grandma died she was my best friend and her name was Demi Lovato. I met Demi when she was 15 on the set of our disney movie Camp Rock and we connected in a way that wasnt easy to explain she was beautiful and she made me laugh all the time I could be myself with her and she could be herself with me she became my best friend and on the set of Camo Rock 2 I noticed just how beautiful she was and ended up falling in love with her. I was afraid to go there she was my best friend and if it didnt work out I would lose her so I was weary about getting in a relationship with her but I did and I was the happiest I have ever been she loved me for me and gave her all to me as well as I gave my all to her and we were happy but we were young and management and my dad were talking in my ear warning me not to get in too deep with her since they were afraid we would get hurt in the end. I was still getting over my broken heart Camilla gave me it had only been a year since that fatal break and they thought I was rushing things with Demi but I didnt want to hear it but they were right."

"Without my knowledge management was using my relationship with Demi to promote our movie and things with her and I were getting strained her insecurities were hurting our relationship but I still loved her and I showed her in every way she was the first and last girl I ever made love too and the one who scared me the most and she had issues that were taking over her life so I broke it off with her and it was the biggest mistake of my life cause not only did I lose the woman I loved I lost my best friend the break up wasnt pretty and I ran off to Africa to get away and she ran off to South America and thats when things went from bad to worse." "I met Ashley Greene in London and started my first adult relationship with her and ended up hurting Demi more I should have never brought Ashley on tour with me and Demi cause all it did was create arguement after arguement between Dem and I plus my family was pissed off at me especially Nick he said all I was doing was breaking and hurting Demi more but I didnt listen I was rebelling and I changed into someone I didnt recognize. When she had her breakdown I blamed myself for it and even now I still blame myself she needed me and I wasnt there and that was the biggest regret of my life." I said as tears fell down my face and the song Sorry played over and over again in my mind as the doctor observed me.

"Did you love Ashley or was she just a rebound?" He asked and I thought abhout it I did love her but I wasnt in love with her, "I did love her but I wasnt in love with her does that make sense cause after we broke up I wasnt all that hurt." I said and he smiled with sympathy, "that is commmon when you break up with someone you realize you loved too late you tend to jump into relationships to numb the pain of hurting someone so dear to you and act out men tend to jump into a relationship with the complete opposite of the one they were afraid to love completely." He said and I sighed knowing he was being truthful I reied so hars with Ashley it wasnt funny and I turned into a man my parents were dissapointed in and looking back now I should've never gotten involved with her, "Ashley was the first girlfriend who intoruduced me to partying and drinking as well as drugs and I was drawn to the party scene like a moth to a flame and I wanted more of that lifestyle no rules just fun." I told him and he nodded before writing stuff down, "did you ever try to make amends with Demi?" I looked at him and smiled, "yea I wrote quite a few songs about her and one in particular meant the world to me and it was all about her the name of it was sorry." He looked up and smiled before asking me if he could hear it and I smiled before getting my guitar and starting the song that means so damn much to me even now and I think it always will mean the world to me. ( watch?v=lmmIyycLyDE)

As I sang the song all the memories of Dem flew thorugh my mind and I let my tears fall as I put all the emotion I could in this song and when I was finsihed the doctor looked like he was about to cry as well and I wiped my tears as he looked at me, "wow you must really love her and if thats the case than where does Blanda come into all this and why were you with her so long if your heart belongs to Demi." He asked curiously and I sighed talking about my life was draining but I felt like a load was being lifted off my shoulders, "I guess Im with her because I thought Demi had moved on from me and it was time for me to do the same Blanda was different she was a woman who knew what she wanted and she made me feel happy so I stayed with her thinking she might be the one for me but seeing Dem at an awards show changed things I felt my heart beat furiously in my chest and I kept my distance from Blanda just treating her more like a friend than a girlfriend and I realized I still loved Dem but I buried it in the back of my mind and settled for Blanda but things between us were not really good yes I kissed her and yes I was happy but not completely B introduced me to all her partying friends from the model world and somehow we ended up doing drugs and as much as I tried to stop I couldnt seeing Dem everywhere just made me want her more so I drowned in alcohol and drugs trying too hard with Blanda but after Vegas things changed I saw how happy Nick was with Olivia and I wanted that but I wasnt going to get it with Blanda so we argued and I left and got into a car accident and duringn that coma I had dreamt up a life with just Demi and me and how things would be different if I never let her go and here I am getting help cause I need it just as much as I need her."

I exposed and my heart felt lighter somehow and I smiled happy the doctor knew everything and waiting anxiously for his diagnosis. "Well Joe fromwhat we spoke today it proves to me that depression is a big factor in your substance abuse you feel like its your fault Demi was in rehab and you closed your heart to her after the trauma Camilla's betrayal cuased you which makes me come to the conclusion that you were with Blanda becasue you couldnt have Demi and you use alcohol and drugs to drown out the memory of the betrayal you gave Demi by breaking up with her in her most vulnerable time. You were afraid of commitment thats why all your relationships after Camilla ended so rapidly and you were with Blanda to fill in the void Demi left trying hard to forget her but the truth of the matter Joe is you cant replace Demi with other women it wont work your heart was given to Demi a long time ago and she is the only one who could finally make you happy. You use drugs and alcohol to numb the pain of not having Demi and to nforget about your guilt but you need to understand Joe Demi was sick long before she met you and it was not your fault she needed help and she got it and now you need it as well. Now that you are older and thinking clearly we can help you and bringing Demi here for your sessions will be good becasue she is the one you desperately need forgiveness from and the one who can help you stop your addictions cuase only when you two work out your issues will you two be able to move on and be happy. Thats it for the session it was a sucess and Ill arrange for Demi to come to your sessions so the two of you can get passed this but remember Joe when you find love and let it go your soul and heart cry out for that person and now that Demi is back in your life you have a second chance at happiness dont let your issues and insecurities ruin it ok we only find true love once and its time you got your happily ever after with Demi sont let her go or youll regret it for the rest of your life." He said and I sighed knowing he was right and as I walked back to my room I sent an I love you to Demi on my phone and slept thinking of where Dem and I will go from here cause talking about everything just reminded me how much I truly love her and cannot lose her my heart cant take it.


	7. Chapter 7 Love Hurts

Im a nervous wreck I am getting better but today the therapist is bringing Demi into my session to see if she can help me start fixing all the damage I caused Demi and I am nervous I havent seen her in weeks and I miss her like crazy and people assuming her and Wilmer are back together just cause they were holding hands at Knotts Berry Halloween Park is frustrating he's her best friend and thats all he is and he just came with her to the park to help her get her mind off all the issues revolving around me and my drug addiction and I am greatful for him being such a good friend he asked my permission and cheered up my girl and I am so glad he did she needed some fun and she got it. I sat in the room and waited for Demi to get here and when I heard her sweet voice my heart raced today will be emotional for both of us and there will be tears and yelling but its needed if her and I want to get on with our lives together. When she walked in my breath caught in my throat she looked gorgeous and her blue hair was sexy as hell my baby was gorgeous and I couldnt stop looking at her.

"Joey I missed you," she squealed and through herself in my arms as I held her tight kissing her red lips god I missed her and she looked beautiful. "I missed you to Dems and can I say the blue hair is really sexy on you." I whispered huskily in her ear and she blushed bright red as she smacked me on the chest playfully before settling in the couch next to me and looking at Dr. Marx she had a smile on her face as she saw the way Dem and I were with each other. "Welcome Demi Im Dr. Marx and I am helping Joe in his recovery, I asked you to come to this session becasue from what he has told me he needs to make things right with you so we are just here to talk about how your reltionship was with Joe from the beginning and everything is confidential and we are here to help so lets get started shall we." She asked and both Demi and I shook our head yes as she started the session. "So Demi how old were you when you met Joe and what was your reaction towards him?" She asked and Demi smiled as did I while holding hands tightly.

"I was 15 when I met Joe I had been casted as Mitchie for Camp Rock our disney movie and I was a shy little thing but when I met Joe something about him made me open up and at first I thought he was cocky and a flirt but he was also funny and he made me laugh all the time while we were on the set of the movie. The more we spent together the closer we got and by the end of Camp Rock we became best friends who were inseperable." Demi said as she smiled fondly at the memories flowing through her mind and I smiled along with her she was the best thing that ever happened to me and I loved her from the start. "Did you spend time together after the movie was over?" Demi looked at her and smiled, "yea they invited me to go on their Burning Up tour and helped produce my first two albums they discovered me and Joe and became even closer so close we would sleep over each others houses all the time and his family became my second family. Joe was there for me when I got my first heartbreak and when he realized I was sick starving myself and cutting he was the rock I needed to overcome my issues and he would force me to eat if he knew I hadnt so I was really greatful to him for that and when my grandma died he was there holding me as I cried myself to sleep he was always there when I needed him the most." Demi answered and the doctor wrote a few things down before thinking before asking the tough questions I knew were about to be asked.

"Demi did you always think of Joe as family or did other feelings arise as your friendship progressed?" Demi looked thoughtful for a minute and after locking eyes with me she sighed, "I guess I always loved Joe since the beginning but I never told him anything becasue I didnt want our friendship to be ruined so in my mind I would rather have him as my friend than as nothing at all. True it would hurt me whenever he would talk about his new girlfriend and when he started dating Camilla our friendship was strained and it hurt a lot." She said sighing and I held her hand I agree with her when I was with Camilla I forgot about my best friend and let Camilla's influence crowd my judgement. "How was your friendship strained?" Demi sighed, "he wouldnt hang out with me as much and he would say hurtful things at times he let Camilla run his life and he started being more of a jerk picking fights with me and leaving me out in the cold not calling me and snapping at me in anger when I said something negative about her. The biggest fight we had was when I warned him that Camilla was using him and that someone had caught her with another guy he lashed out and said really hurtful things." She said as we both thought back to that horrible night it was the worse fight Dem and I have ever gotten in and she didnt speak to me for months we were backstage at a concert and we got into the argument in my dressing room Camilla was supposed to come to the concert but she said she couldnt becasue she didnt feel well which was a lie because that night she was going out with Robert.

_Flashback 2008_

_I was in a foul mood Camilla was supposed to come to my concert but she said she wasnt feeling well and yes I felt bad she was sick but I needed her here with me I missed her. Demi was here which was great for me her and I have been distant lately and I miss my best friend so I was glad she was here. We were giving our all in the concert and as it ended I was filled with excitement and adrenaline so after it was finished I couldnt stop smiling. I went into my dressing room to take a shower before we went to dinner and when I walked in there was Demi curled up on the couch looking at her phone, "hey Dem what you doing did you enjoy the concert Im really happy you came I missed you." I told her giving her a hug and she smiled hugging me back but the smile didnt reach her eyes was she still sad about Trace breaking her heart on twitter I warned her about him but she didnt listen and ended up getting her heart broken by the asshole god I hate him. _

_"The concert was great Joe Im glad I came too but where is Camilla wasnt she supposed to be here I didnt see her." She asked curiously and I sighed angrily, "she wasnt feeling well so she stayed home I understand she was sick but I wished she would have come I missed her she's been distant lately and I dont understand why." I said pacing around the dressing room as Dem sighed and looked at me, "Joe I dont mean to pry but someone told me they saw her with another guy kissing and holding hands with today during your concert are you sure shes at home sick Joe something about her worries me Joe and I dont want her to hurt you maybe you should talk to her yourself to make sure she isnt lying to you." When Demi told me those things I saw red and before I knew it I blew up at her, "WHO TOLD YOU THESE LIES DEMETRIA I KNOW CAMI SHE LOVES ME AND WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT WHOEVER TOLD YOU WAS MISTAKEN AND FOR YOU TO BELIEVE THAT SHIT IS MESSED UP." I shouted at her and she jumped as tears fell down her face and for a split second I felt bad but the tears turned into anger, "I AM NOT A LIAR JOSEPH THE PERSON SENT ME PICS OF HER AND SOME GUY TOGETHER AND I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU BEFORE YOU FOUND OUT ON YOUR OWN AND GOTTEN HURT EVEN MORE AND IF YOU DONT BELEIVE ME THAN HERE SEE FOR YOUR FUCKING SELF." She yelled and I looked down and saw her cozying up with some man at a club but I didnt want to believe it so I threw the phone at Demi and snapped even more saying things I wish I hadnt, "THAT PIC COULD BE FUCKING PHOTOSHOPPED AND I DONT BELEIVE YOU BUT I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS DEMETRIA DEVONNE EVER SINCE I GOT WITH CAMI YOUVE BEEN A RAGING BITCH TO HER AND ME ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING JEALOUSY GET OVER IT DEMI JUST BECAUSE I DONT FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU THAT YOU DO ME DOESNT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SLANDER MY GIRLFRIEND'S REPUTATION I DONT LOVE YOU IM IN LOVE WITH CAMILLA GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD YORE SO PATHETIC." I shouted and gasped at what I just said to my best friend what the hell is wrong with me I didnt mean it. "Dem I," she cut me off picking up her things. "I never thought you would scream at me likie that Joe but who am I kidding I dont recognize you anymore my best friend is gone and even your family sees how that woman is changing you for the worse but youre too blind to see it so do whatever the hell you want Joe I am done with you and dont bother calling me or looking for me becasue I want nothing to do with you until you find my best friend again goodbye Joe and I hope I am wrong about Camilla cause I never want to see you get hurt." She said and with that she walked out of my room and out of my life leaving a gaping hole in my heart as it ached for her smile and her bear hugs and she was out of my life for months and it hurt like hell and when I found out what Camilla was really like my world fell apart at the seams and I had no one to lift me up and as I tried calling Dem and apologizing profusely she never contacted me and that just made me more miserable so bad that I ended up crying on stage quite a few times I should have listened to Demi she warned me and I ignored her and right now I just neeeded my best friend especially since my grandma died as well I was a wreck._

_I was in my hotel room crying while staring at the ceiling what did I do wrong for Camilla to do such a thing if she just wanted to be with me for publicity she should have told me from the beginning before I fell in love with her and got my heart broken into a thousand pieces and seeing her with Robert Pattison was another crack to my already broken heart. I felt someone come in and I turned away from the person who was most likely my mother but as I felt her arms around me and her vanilla and roses scent fill my nose I tightened my grip on her knowing very well that my Demi had come back to me, "Dems I am so sorry for the things I said I didnt mean them I was just in denial but I should have listened to you and maybe I wouldnt be so sad. You mean the world to me Dem youre my best friend and I need you and I am so sorry for what I said I didnt mean it please forgive me I need you more than ever now Dee I cant do this without you." I begged as I cried in her arms and turned my head burying it in her neck as sobs wracked my body and she held me tight like a mother would hold her son, "shhh its ok Joey I forgive you Im here for you now and forever ok its me and you agaisnt the world JJ I swear." She told me as she kissed my head and I held her tight crying in the arms of my best friend the one who is always there for me and as I locked my eyes with her as she wiped my tears away something snapped inside me and before I knew what the hell I was doing I crashed my lips against hers and kissed her hungrily on the mouth devouring her lips in a desperate kiss as she gasped in shock and held me tight as I intensified the kiss thrusting my tongue in her mouth as after a second she kissed me back just as desperate and I flipped us over so I was on top of her as our kiss intensified to a maximum and I couldnt get enough of her she tasted so damn sweet and as my hands went under her shirt and caressed her sides she unconciously grinded against me and I was gone trailing kisses to her neck and sucking on her sweet spot as she clung to me and let out a loud moan. As soon as I heard her sexy moan I froze and pulled away looking at her flushed face and bruised lips in shock and I scrambled off her like I have been burned as I looked at her and the desire swirling in her eyes that soon was fading and she looked down with bright red cheeks, "I am so sorry Demi I dont know what came over me please dont hate me Im sorry." I said nervously as the desire in me finally started calming down as she bit her lip and looked at me with shining eyes, "its ok Joey you were vulnerable and looking for an escape from the pain lets just forget about it ok lets pass it off as a moment of insanity ok it doesnt have to hurt us in any way ok lets just forget about it." She said and the look in her eyes was begging me to agree so I did and we stored that moment of craziness into the depths of our minds forgetting what had occurred but neither of us knew that moment of temporary insanity will come back to us and that memory would start a new adventure full of love and happiness._

_flashback ends_

Demi's POV

That day was a day I would never forget no one had ever kissed me with so much abandon and passion and it was a kiss that always stays on my mind till this day. "Was that the moment you fell in love with Joe Demi or was it another time?" The doctor asked me and I sighed before speaking, "yea that was the day I fell in love with Joe I just buried my feelings becasue he was vulnerable his long time girlfriend had just broken up with him so I buried my feelings and continued to pla the best friend he needed me and we had gotten so much closer to each other at the time I didnt want to screw it up." I told her as Joe aqueezed my hand and smiled gently at me and I smiled back loving having him so close I really did love him and I knew the next questions were going to be hard but in order for Joe and I to move on and be happy our issues need to be resolved and if this will help with his recovery than Im all for it. "When did the both of you realize the feelings had chnged between the two of you?"

I sighed happily as I thought back to Camp Rock 2 where Joe and I realized we were falling for each other. "I guess it was when we were shooting Camp Rock 2 I started seeing Dem as more than a friend and it scared me becasue her and I had been friends for so long to move up to a different level was scary but I knew I couldnt keep denying my feelings and when we had that on screen kiss I thought back to the kiss we had when Camilla had broken up with me and my felings kept growing." Joe said and I smiled knowing he was feeling the same way I was, "yea that was when it changed for me too so I went to his cabin and told him whats wrong with us we're perfect for each other and he just stared at me in shock before running away adn I was left sad and confused." I said and Joe blushed he had run out not knowing what to take from my sentence but the next day he surprised me and thats when out whirlwind romance begin. "Why did you run out on Demi after she tod you that Joe?" The doctor asked and Joe blushed even more before looking down I have never seen him blush so much it was adorable.

"Well I was caught off guard with her statement and my fight or flight reaction jumped in and I ran afraid of the feelings I had for her surfacing so I avoided her until the next day when I went to her cabin bringing her lilies and ksising her senseless asking her to be my girl." Joe said and I smiled blushing like mad, "he just came into my cabin kissed me and asked me to be his and I happily agreed but we made a promise that if it didnt work out we wouldnt let it ruin our friendship and thats how our relationship started." I said and she smiled before giving us a break for lunch, "are you ok to continue Dem the next questions will be an emotional rollercoaster for us and I dont want to hurt you all over again." He said and I sighed before kissing him softly on the lips, "it will be ok Joey we need this and if it will help you get better than so be it Ill be ok I forewarn you I may yell and cry to you and I might hit you a few times but it doesnt mean I hate you ok becasue I dont I love you Joeybear and want to help you anyway I can ok." I told him and he smiled kissing me as we ate our lunch before making our way to Dr. Marx's office where a huge emotional time in my life will be revealed. "So I am going to ask you a few things about your relationship before I get to the break up ok. How was your relationship in the beginning before everything fell apart between the two of you?" We both sighed before starting to talk, "it was a fairytale I was with a man I loved unconditonally who treated me like a princess and showered me with love and affection we kept it a secret for a couple of months becasue we didnt want the press to find out and even though it was frustrating at times I loved him so it helped a lot. We had dates and he took me to the most amazing places and we even flew off to Paris one time to celebrate our 3 month anniversary and it was heaven no one saw us or knew where we went and even though we got in trouble when we came back home our parents let it go cause we were so freaking happy." I said as I smiled thinking back to our first Valentine's Day together Joe had taken us in his private jet to Paris so we could celebrate Valentine's Day and our 3 month anniversary that week in Paris was magical and it was the best damn thing he ever did for me we even made love for the first time while we were over there it was amazing.

_Flashback February 14 2010_

_I cannot beleive Joe whisked me away to Pairis for the weekend it was amazing Joe wanted to spend our first Valentine doing something special and he had the private jet take us to Paris on Thursday night where Joe rented out an amazing suite and Donald Trump's hotel in Paris and we enjoyed the sights Paris had to offer it was amazing and I loved him for it we were at the eiffle tower and enjoying the view it was amazing and I loved every minute of it, "I cannot beleive we're in Paris Joey our parents are going to kill us Im only 17 my mom and dad are going to murder you but it was so worth it Joey and I love the days we've been here its been magical I love you Joey." I told him and he smiled wrapping his arms around me as he kissed my lips with love and passion god I loved him. "I love you too Dem and the trip isnt over yet wait until you see what I have planned for Valentine's Day tommorow its going to blow your mind babygirl." He said as I kissed him and we continued our day sight seeing in Paris. The next day I was woken up by heart shaped pancakes and orange juice as well as strawberries with a gift box Joe had for me, "awe Joey you shouldnt have I love these pancakes theyre delicious." He smiled and kissed me as I fed him a strawberry and he gave me the red velvet box it was beautiful I loved it, "happy Valentine's Day baby open it I hope you like it Dani helped me pick it out for you its a promise ring where I promise to love you and only you for the rest of my life and when the time is right Ill replace it with an engagement ring I love you Dem with all my heart." He said and I gasped at the beautiful ring staring at me as tears fell down my face and Joe placed it on my finger._

_"I love it Joey thank you its beautiful absolutely beautiful." I said as I kissed him lovingly and passionately on the lips before we took our seperate showers before going out to Paris where Joe had rented a boat to take me sailing around the river in Paris it was amazing and I loved it he was just amazing. After our boat ride we went to the restaurant in the eiffle tower and had dinner as the paris lights surrounded us encasing us in a romantic atmosphere and I loved it Joe truly was my prince. We walked around some more and than we went to a dance club where all they played was salsa music it was the best night of my life and I didnt know just how more amazing it would get but I would soon find out. We got back to the hotel room around 2 am and I was in a happy stated of mind and I couldnt wait to see what Joe had in store for the rest of the night. We got into the room and as soon as the door closed Joe had me up agaisnt the wall as he kissed me hungrily on the lips as my legs wrapped around his waist tightly as he deepened the kiss I took off his jacket and I kicked off my shoes before he picked me up and held me under my ass as we made our way to the bedroom._

_He set me down and I took off his white shirt as he kissed me hungrily on the mouth I knew what was about to happen and I couldnt wait Joe and I had been talking about making love with each other and breaking our promises becasue we knew we would nbe together forever and we wanted to express it to each other so as he unzipped my dress and I stepped out of it leaving me in nothing but my bra and underwear there was no going back I was ready to give my all to Joe and I wasnt going to regret it. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me as I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down leaving him in nothing but his black boxer briefs as we kissed intensely as his hands caressed my sides. He looked at me and kissed me before trailing his fingers on my back playing with my bra clasp, "are you sure about this Dem if youtr not ready Ill understand I dont want to pressure you." He asked worried and I pulled him down kissing him, "Im ready Joey make love to me I need you." I begged and Joe took off my bra letting it fall on the floor before taking me all in, "youre so so beautiful Dem baby." He said before he took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it making my senses go into hypodrive his mouth felt so good wrapped around my breast and I was in heaven. _

_Joe kissed down my body before pulling my underwear down gently and spreading my legs open before taking my clit into his mouth and sucking on it harshly as he thrusted two fingers in and out of me making my walls clench around his fingers as he fingered me faster and faster and before I knew it a burning heat went throughout my entire body and I came hard seeing stars as Joe swallowed my juices greedily, "mmmmmm fuck Dem u taste so damn good mmmmmmm." He moaned out as he licked me clean and kissed up my body crashing his lips against mine in a devouring kiss before he nestled himself in between my legs teasing my entrance before kissing me and putting a condom on before he locked eyes with me and gently pushed the head of his cock inside me as he tried to get adjusted before pushing inside me gently and breaking through my barrier which caused me to wince in pain and whimper as tears fell down my face. "Shh its ok baby the pain will go away soon I promise shh babygirl shhh," mhe cooed as he kissed awya my tears and my lips as I took a breath and urged him to keep going and after a few seconds the pain dissapeared and all I felt was utter pleasure as Joe thrusted in and out of me at a slow deep pace. _

_"Mmmmm Joey fasterrrrrrrrrrr." I moaned out and he went in and out faster as my body heat skyrocketed and all I felt was red hot need for Joe as he went in and out faster and he wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as we made love and kissed me on the lips and anywhere he could reach. After a few hard thrusts I clenched around his shaft tight and he plunged inside me taking me to heaven and before I knew it I tensed and came hard in an orgasmic explosion, "ahhh ahhhhh AHHHHHHH FUCK JOEYYYYYYYYYYYYY." I screamed out as my juices flowed out of me and onto the bed and Joe's dick as he thrusted faster and faster before he locked eyes with me and came hard shooting his entire seed into my womb as we both climaxed at the same time, "ahhh uhhhhh AHHHHHH OHHHHHH GOD DEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." He screamed out and collapsed against me as we tried to catch our breath and as soon as he calmed down he kissed me with so much love he left me breathless. "I love you Dem with everything I am now and forever." He whispered and placed his purity ring on my finger before kissing it and nuzzling my neck as I placed mine on his, "I love you too Joey with all I am." _

_Flasgback ends_

Joe's POV

I shook my head at the memory it was the first time Dem and I slept together and it was the best night of my life. "So thats where you and Demi made love for the first time am I correct." She asked me and I smiled remembering, "yea it was we had been talking about it for a while and we just let nature take its course and we made love for the first time. I never regretted that night it was by far the best of my life and I knew at that moment that I loved Demi irrevocably." She wrote some things down and aslked the dreaded question I was not ready to answer but I knew I had too. "If you loved each other so much than what happened to end such a beautiful relationship?" She asked and I sighed before looking at her and Demi, "I was in love with Dem and I had so many plans for the both of us but my management and dad started telling me about their concerns they said Demi and I were going too fast and that we were neglecting our duties as celebrities. They said we didnt know what love was that we were too young and that if it doesnt work out the tour would be awekward and uncomfortable I didnt want to listen to them but doubts started filling my head what if she hurts me like Camilla did or if I hurt her what if we break up and lose the beautiful friendship we had it all was filling my head like a poison and Dem and I were constantly arguing she was jealous of Chelsea Kane my co star for JONAS. I noticed she was losing weight and had scars on her body and that scared me shitless she was back to her old ways and I was blaming myself for it so I started distancing myself and on a trip to New York to promote Camp Rock 2 I broke it off casue I was afraid of losing her and like always I ran leaving her when she needed me the most. It is my biggest regret and if I could go back in time I would and change things." I said as tears fell down my face as Demi held my hand tight, "I was having issues at that point in time the fame was getting to me Disney was getting to me as well as all the hate mail so I fell back into my old ways starving myself and cutting myself and I hid it from Joe but he found out anyway."

"Also my bipolar disorder was acting up and I had no idea I had it so I took the break up hard and made my way to South America for my tour before the Camp Rock tour started and when I got back and saw him with Ashley my heart broke even more." Demi cried out and I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away and I sighed knowing she would act like this but it still hurt. "Joe why did you bring Ashley on tour knowing your ex was going to be there did you not take her into consideration." She asked and I sighed not wanting to answer this question but I knew I had to if there was any hope for a future with Demi and I, "I met Ashley in London and she was nice someone I could talk to we started hanging out and I liked her and when Nick found out about her he was pissed he yelled at me teling me it was too soon to date someone new and that she was just a rebound and was bound to get hurt in the end but I didnt listen I wanted the pain I had of breaking up with Demi to go away so I used Ashley as an outlet for that I grew to care for her but I was never in love with her she was something different and was helping me forget about the pain I had after letting Demi go. I admit taking her on tour with us was wrong but I was young and stupid not thinking of the consequences of my actions and I let Ashely influence me in a bad and unhealthy way I partied all the time with her and drank myself into a stupor but at night I would cry myself to sleep blaming myself for what happened to Demi and hating myself for not being there for her when she needed me the most."

"I was miserable and everyone noticed it and they were worried about me Ashley was shooting Breaking Dawn and cheating on me with all her co workers but I still stayed with her trying to fill in the void in my heart Demi left ignoring the pain that was consuming me by drinking and partying and drinking things to spice up our sex life even though after sleeping with her I felt dirty and an all consuming guit eat at me cause all I saw when I slept with Ashley was Demi. Ashley was just conveniant and I was using her for publicity for my solo album and she was using me for the promotion of Breaking Dawn adn in all this I would call Demi's cell just to hear her voice and I would ask Nick about her praying to God she will get better. My time with Ashley was a dark moment in my life where I lost the one person who I loved unconditonally and was settling for someone I didnt love who spend all her time cheating on me as I was in misery thinking I couldve done something to help Demi if I hadnt let fear and doubts cloud my6 judgement so I wrote music and Sorry a song for Demi that meant the world to me and it still does." I said as fresh tears fell down my face and I felt Dem hold me tight as her own tears fell down as well. "Demi how did you feel about Joe and Ashley at that time in your life and what would you like to tell Joe?" She asked Dem and I braced myself for an onslaught of rage and pain coming from her but I wasnt going to interupt she needs to talk just as much as I do.

"I felt useless and taken advantage of I had given Joe everything and he promised he would never hurt me and he did when I needed him the most I may have been too far gone but all I wanted was someone to rescue me. When he broke up with me my heart was shattered and I was so angry at him I wanted to lash out and hurt him just as much as he hurt me but he was in Africa and I was in South America so I couldnt. I changed my hair started dressing sexier to show him what hes missing and when I found out about Ashley my heart finished breaking and I was so angry I lashed out picking fights with him every chance I got and cutting him with hurtful words like Camilla was right youre nothing but a pathetic little boy who runs away when something good is in his life and who isnt worthy of my time that was one of the most hurtful things I said. I called Ashley Trashley and hated her with a passion and I drowned myself in alcohol and drugs so angry and hurt at what he did I hated you so damn much Joe you broke me and all I wanted was for you to love me and than when I saw yu with Ashley I thought it was becasue she was prettier than me and skinnier than me so got even more deep into my own personal hell cutting everywhere I could and throwing up my food every chance I got wearing skimpy outfits to try and get your attention and when I got it I milked it for everything it was worth ending up becoming the mistress as we cheated on Ashley I was so far gone I became your personal whore and I didnt care thats how bad it got. I loved you AND YOU BROKE ME JOE YOU BROKE ME HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING I8 GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU THREW IT BACK IN MY FACE WHY WHY WHY." Demi screamed as she punched me and cried her eyes out breaking my heart how could I do such a thing to the love of my life I am nothing but scum and I deserve to die for all the hurt I caused her what the hell was wrong with me god.

"Im so sorry baby Im sorry Im sorry please forgive me please I screwed up Dem and if it takes me all my life I will make it up to you I promise. Shhh Im sorry babygirl Im sorry." I pleaded as I cried and clung to her for dear life she was my love and I was going to make up for it if it was the last thing I did. I held her in my arms and she clung to me holding so tight she could break a rib but I didnt care my Demi needed me and I was going to make it up to her showing her just how much I love her she was mine and I was never letting her go again. She calmed down and sighed as she nuzzled her face in my neck as I sat her on my lap holding her and running my fingers up and down her spine soothing her frazzled nerves as I kissed her lips softly and wiped away her tears as we turned to look at the doctor. "Well I do think we made a breakthrough Joe your fear of commitment caused the rift between you and Demi and casued you to fall into depression where you drowned yourself in drugs and alcohol to forget about the mess of your life."

"You also blame yourself for Demi's breakdown and youve been holding onto that for 3 years already which explains the escalation of your drug and alcohol abuse which caused you to end up in treatment. Demi the heartache Joe casued still lives within you and causes you to build up walls that cannot be penetrated by no one but slowly those walls are tumbling down and in order for you to truly heal dont close yourself off to love Joe learned his lesson he will not hurt you again but you need to reassure him that you going to rehab was not his fault because he still blames himself and he needs to let go of that blame it wasnt his fault." Demi turned to me and kissed me, "Joey it wasnt your fault stop blaming yourself I had issues long before I ever met you Ive had them since I was 7 years old and now I am fianlly healing from them but I need your help to continue this road of recovery so stop balming yourself I dont and I forgive you for what happened 3 years ago we were both to blame for our break up and now we have the opportunity to do it right this time so please baby stop with the blame game it wasnt your fault and I love you with all my heart Joey ok." She told me with so much emotion my breath caught she really did forgive me and I see the love in her eyes so in this moment I know we will be alright it will take a lot of work but our love will prevail.

"Ok Demi I wont blame myself anymore and I love you too with all my heart and we will last forever this time I promise." I told her and kissed her lips lovingly as I held her in my arms and saw the doctor smiling before she dismissed us and gave us some exercises to do to build that trust and love we lost. "Im going to miss you baby but Ill be out of here soon I promise I am getting better and for Christmas Ill only drink water and soda no alcohol I love you baby and I am so glad we got everything out of our system we needed that talk." I told her and she smiled as we walked around the gardens enjoying the moonlight and the stars, "I love you too Joey and its good we talked we needed it and I know youll be out soon I can feel it. I cant wait until Christmas its going to be magical I just know it Im helping your mom decorate the Christmas tree and bake cookies and Nick is helping me decorate my apartment with Christmas lights and decorations I already bought Winston a santa hat so I can take pics of him and show you." She said excitedly and I smiled happy she was happy and praying to God I can spend Christmas with my family and Demi.

"I have to go Joey but Ill visit soon ok I love you Joe and get better so we can spend Christmas with each other ok. We're going to be ok Joe I know it and once youre out of here a new beginning awaits us as we spend our lives together I love you Joe and remember I forgive you ok baby bye see you soon." She said before crashing her lips agianst mine in a passionate needy kiss and I savored it memorising her taste so I can work harder to get better knowing she's waiting for me outside where our lives together can finally begin.


	8. Chapter 8 Love In Bloom

Its Halloween today my favorite holiday and even though Im excited part of me is miserable Joe and I would dress up and have fun trick or treating with Maddy and Frankie and than going to a party and enjoying each other but he's in rehab and I am at home so I am not that excited about my party tonight but Ill have to deal. Marissa and I finished decorating my aprtment for a really scary party while my make up was being done I was going to be a scary ass zombie but I also had another costume for Joe that no one knows about except Danielle and I sighed sadly I wish he would be here with me but Ill call him and talk to him. "Hey Joey happy halloween I miss you baby wish you could be here at my party." I told him over the phone and he sighed, "so do I babygirl but we have next year ok and we will rock out our costumes I promise." He told me and I smiled before continuing to talk to him and after 2 hours we hung up saying we love each other and I made my way back to my party.

I tried to enjoy myself and I laughed at all the zombies crawling on the floor as I made a keek video it was terrifying but fun. I sat next to Dalllas who was making out with Rob they were dressed as Hugh Hefner and a playboy bunny so I just rolled my eyes and sat there trying to enjoy myself. "Dems if you miss Joe so damn much than go to Passages and spend it with him I know theyll let you sleep there since Joe is famous and gets special treatment besides I bet when Lindsay Lohan and Britney Spears were there they had booty calls at night without the therapists getting pissed. So come on your party is over now take a shower and put on your other costume and pack an overnight bag so you can see your man cause the sexual tension you have going on needs to be relieved and Joe is more than capable of doing just that come on." Dallas told me dragging me to my bedroom where I took a shower and got dressed in my outfit which was a sexy dark angel.

"OMG sissy Joe is going to go crazy when he sees you that costume is hot as fuck wow come on lets give you a smoky eye look and get you ready to see your man I already called Passages and they said it was ok for you to sleep there tonight Joe needs you since hes been a little lonely so lets finish sexifying you so you and your man can get it on." Dallas told me and I giggled before letting her do her thing and can I say I look sexy as fuck in this I couldnt wait to see Joey he wont know what hit him. I gave Dal a hug and made my way to Passages wearing a trench coat so no one saw what I was wearing and when I got there and walked in I smirked excited for tonight I needed Joe and making love with him for the first time since we've been together had me nervous and excited. "Hi Demi welcome they said it was ok for you to sleep over hes in the media room watching tv but you can go straight to his room and wait for him he should be up there soon lights out are in 5 minutes." Melany told me the night nurse and I thanked her smiling before making my way to Joe's room setting everything up with scented candles, rose petals and love music from Usher to make up the mood as I took off the jacket and painted my lips a bold red as I sprayed my rose perfume all over to drive Joe crazy. ( watch?v=CbP2-V0ZMdo)

I laid on his bed spread out like dessert as I waited for Joe to come in as Keith Sweat's song Nobody came on. ( watch?v=icE0AqVSnzo) As I laid there the door opened and after he closed the door he froze looking around trying to figure out whats going on and when his eyes landed on me his eyes burned and turned a gold color letting me know he was aroused and I smirked as he looked me up and down before locking the door, "happy halloween Joey I missed you so here I am as your dark angel and dont worry I was allowed to stay here." I said huskily and his eyes burned even more as I stood up and he took me all in not being able to take his eyes off me, "damn Dem u look like a goddess and I cant keep my eyes off you baby you look amazing." He siad and I smiled as I walked up to him shaking my hips as I closed the gap and held him as he took in my scent and when Athena's part came up I started singing to him while caressing his chest, "who can sex you like me nobody" I sang and took his shirt off leaving him shirtless and he locked eyes with me before he crashed his lips against mine in a hot kiss as he led me back to his bed and I fell as he fell on top of me intensifying our kiss as he caressed my sides as the music played switching to the song Last Night by Az Yet as Joe untangled my wings and threw them on the floor before taking off my balck dress leaving me in my underwear as he kissed my neck and nipples sucking on them like a man starved. ( watch?v=_FsgQwIszYI)

Joe's POV

As I walked in and saw Dem I couldnt stop myself she looked hot and oh so fuckable and I couldnt help myself. I stripped her of her wings and dress and decoured her body in my hot kisses she tasted so damn good and god did I miss her and I was going to show her just how much tonight. I sucked on her sweet spot leaving a red hicky glistening on her neck as she kissed my chest and I kissed down her body taking off her thong before spreading her legs and sucking on her clit as she moaned out in pleasure as I thrusted two fingers inside her as I sucked and licked her clit before she tensed and I thrusted my tongue inside her tasting her intoxicating juices she tasted so damn good and she was so damn tight I was in heaven. I ate her out like never before as her fingers buried themselves in my short hair as I ate her out like a pro and after a while she tensed and before I knew it she came hard pouring her juices down my throat, "mmmmm damn Dem you taste so fucking good mmmmmmm." I groaned out as I licked her clean before kissing up her sweaty body before crashing my lips against hers as she pulled down my pants along with my boxer briefs and I nestled in between her legs teasing her as our kiss got so intense I was breathless.

I kissed her and locked my eyes with hers before plunging myself inside her warm sex where I belonged. I thrusted in and out of her slow and deep wanting to savor everything about her I wanted to cherish her body and thats what I did worshipping every part of her body kissing her all over as I went in and out of her slow and deep feeling her wrapped tightly around me squeezing my shaft as stars exploded behind my eyes, "god I missed you so damn much Dem so so much." I moaned out as we made love like never before worshipping every inch of our bodies and kissing each other devouring our tongues as we made love it felt so damn good. "Uhhhhh Joey fasterrrrrrr harderrrrrrrrr pleaseeeeeeeee." She moaned out and I went in and out faster as out eyes closed in pure pleasure she felt so damn good wrapped around me and I was in heaven as we made love desperately savoring each other like never before. I flipped us over and she she rode me hard and fast as I sat up wrapping my arms tightly around her as we grinded against each other as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy.

I kissed her neck and mouth bruising her lips as our kisses got rougher and more intense and she rode me like a pro and she tensed before coming hard pouring her juices all over me as she climaxed, "ahhhh ahhhhhh OHHHHHHHHH GOD JOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I turned us over and plunged fast and hard inside her as she wrapped her legs tightly around me and I latched my lips to hers to smother our moans as I went in and out of her fast and hard asw she clung to me piercing her nails into my back. After a while I tensed and came hard in an explosive climax as I emptied my load inside her and she came again as we screamed in pure pleasure, "uhhhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhhh AHHHHHHHHH FUCK DEMMMMMMMMMMMMM." I collapsed against her in a breathless heap and buried myself against her neck as she ran her fingers up and down my back as I pulled out of her and laid next to her as she cuddled in my arms and kissed me as I held her tight in my arms. "I love u so much Dem and I am so happy youre here." I whispered huskily in her ear as she smiled and kissed me lovingly on the lips, "I love u too Joeybear with all my heart."

We fell asleep in each others arms and woke up in the middle of the night to make love again before falling asleep and not waking up until the next morning with huge smiles. We took a shower together and than got dressed before going down to eat lunch before going out to the gardens and spending the day with each other talking and kissing having fun. "I cannot wait until Christmas Joey its going to be magical spending it with you and our families." She told me and I agreed with her as we walked around the beach before going swimming and enjoying a fun filled day we had dinner and than a movie night in my room. "I dont want you to leave Dem I miss you too damn much I wish you could stay." I pouted and she giggled kissing my lips, "so do I Joey but I need to go Ill come back in a few days to see you ok I promise. I love you Joey with all my heart and Ill see u soon." She told me and I kissed her hungrily on the lips before walking her out and saying our goodbyes I couldnt wait until Christmas where I could be with my Demi and my family it would be amazing. I sighed and made my way inside to go to bed dreaming of Dem and the amazing night we had yesturday I would never forget it and the love I have for her.


	9. Chapter 9 Love Conquers All

I was finally out after being in here for a month in a half and I couldnt be happier I was having outpatient care for two more months and than I would have a clean bill of health. "Thank you for everything Dr. Johnson I couldnt of done it without you and your team and I will make sure to keep working with my outpatient therapists thanks for helping me kick the habit before it got worse." I said and he hugged me happy to know I was better now. I picked up my bag and walked out and as soon as I saw her a huge smile was on my face she looked beautiful and her blue hair shined in the sun and I dropped my stuff as she ran to me and I twirled her around kissing her lovingly on the lips befor hugging her tight and not wanting to let her go, "god I missed you Dems and I am so happy you came to pick me up I love you baby." I told her kissing her soundly on the lips as she held me tight and nuzzled my neck god I missed her.

"I missed you too Joey come one lets get out of here I have a surprise for you." She told me giggling as she kissed my lips hungrily and led me to her car where we got in and as I held her hand she drove to where my surprise was which I hoped wasnt my family becasue I just wanted to spend it with Dem before Nick and I went off to Mexico for the Telehit Awards to perform our last concert as a group since while I was in rehab we came to the decision to break up and do our own things becasue my health and our relationship as brothers were far more imporatant than the band. I looked at Demi with a smile on my face as we drove to wherever she was taking me and when we pulled up to a beautiful house I gasped in shock it was the house I had bought before going into rehab the one Blanda came with me to see since I wanted a house of my own in LA and even though people beleived B and I were moving in together it was a lie I was looking for my own place tired of living in New York that was another reason we didnt work out B wanted to live in New York and I didnt so besides the drugs her desire to live in New York tore us apart however I was happy to be rid of her she was ruining my life. "Wow Dem this house is gorgeous its better than the one I was looking at what are we doing here." I asked curiously and she smiled before opening the door and placing a set of keys in my hands while smiling the entire time. "Well Nick told me you were looking to buy a house so while you were in treatment he came with me to look for the perfect family home and when I saw this house I fell in love with it so with the help of Denise and Paul I was able to get it for us welcome home Joey this is our new house." She told me and I looked at her shocked and before I knew it I picked her up in my arms twirling her around and kissing her and I looked at her smirking for a minute, "our house Demetria what are you saying." She smiled and kissed me, "you asked me to move in with you Joey and I didnt answer you but I am answeung you now I would love to move in with you baby." She said and I smiled hugging her tight and kissing her hungrily my Demi was moving in with me and I couldnt be happier. We walked in and Winston came running towards me and I gave him a big hug and kiss doing the same to Bella and I gasped the house was amazing and I loved it. Demi's POV As Joe looked around the house I couldnt help but smiled he loved the house so far and I was thrilled he liked it I wanted to live with him so while he was getting help I sold my apartment to Dallas and Rob and moved my stuff into thr house with bpth families' help as well as Wilmer and Mikey and bought this amazing house it was perfect for Joe and I and I loved it. "Do you like it Joey it has your style as well as my style mixed in and its perfect for us dont you think." I asked as I nuzzled his neck and he kissed me holding me tight, "I love it Dems the house is gorgeous and I am so glad you moved in already I cant spend another night without you I love you and miss you too much." He told me and I smiled with teary eyes before kissing him and showing him the house knowing he would love the kitchen cause thats where he spent most of his time cooking he loved to cook. "Wow babygirl the kitchen is a dream come true its big and I love it absolutely love it." Joe told me smiling as he inspected the kitchen and he fell in love with the entire set up and I was just happy he was happy it warmed my heart. We stayed in the kitchen for a while since Joe was hungry and he wanted to try out our stove so as I took his things up to our bedroom and changed into something more comfortable which consisted of short shorts and a sexy top with my hair falling on my shoulders in waves and no shoes while I walked back down smiling at Joe who had kicked his shoes off and his jacket leaving him in his sexy black top and jeans as he made what smelled like chicken tacos and I just stood in the doorway watching him work he looked so handsome and he was all mine and I couldnt stop smiling. ( cgi/set?id=103890826) He turned around and saw me and his face lit up and his eyes burned as he looked me up adn down while biting his lip god damn hes sexy when he bites down on his lip. "Are you trying to tell me something Dem cause if I wasnt busy cooking us something that shirt would be on the floor somewhere as I showed you just how better sex is than drugs and alcohol." He growled softly and I smirked before going up to him and crashing my lips against his devouring him in a hot kiss as he squeezed my ass and deepened the kiss. We made out for a while and h pulled away to finish are late lunch while holding me as I kissed his neck. He turned off the stove and sat down after I set the bar and he served us both taking out the iced tea and sitting down before pulling me on his lap nuzzling my neck before saying grace and we started eating the tacos feeding each other and stealing kisses. "Mmmmm Joey I missed your cooking these chicken tacos are amazing thanx for cooking love." I told him as he smirked and said for dinner later he was going to make my favorite Chicken fettucine alfreado. We put all are stuff in the dishwasher and cleaned up before making our way through the house looking around stopping in the living room and than the theatre room. We continued walking and we went up the stairs to look at the bedroom and when we entered Joe was in awe it was an exact combination of Joe and I and the room was amazing he looked at me smiling and than he kissed my lips hungrily, "this bedroom is amazing gorgeous jsut the way I like it the way we both do." He told me and I smiled as I gave him the grand tour of our master bedroom. Joe's POV The entire house was amazing and I loved it Dems did an amazing job picking it out and I couldnt be happier. We also had a gym so whenever we wanted to work out we didnt have to go outside we had one in our first floor and I couldnt be happier she is an amazing woman and I thank god everyday for putting her back in my life I love her and if I have to spend all my life showing her just how much I love her I would galdly do it. I kissed her hungrily before eyeing our bed and smirking, "why dont we break in our bed baby its been lonely this month without my Demi fix and I need you baby so let me show just how much I love you." I whispered in her ear and she shivered before smirking and pushing me onto the bed where all our clothes flew off and we expressed our love in the most beautiful way by making love in our new home and on our new bed happy being together and dreaming of our future. We fell asleep after 2 exhausting hours of making love cuddling in each others arms with huge ass smiles on our faces as we dreamnt of what our future held and boy was I excited to find out.


	10. Chapter 10 Holiday Fun

The holidays are here and I couldn't be happier I love Christmas and Joe and I are in decorating mode and I couldn't be happier. I was inside the house with Dallas and my mom making our infamous gingerbread cookies while Joe, Nick and Wilmer were outside decorating the house since Wilmer was kind of lonely since Taylor was in the UK on her tour she was in Sydney, Australia today and Wilmer had been talking to her on the phone for hours before going outside to help the guys decorate the house with Christmas lights.

"So Dems how are u doing since u lost both girls on x factor are u ok." My mom asked me while Mama J looked at me sadly and I sighed before smiling, "I'm ok mom it was sad seeing Ellona and Rion leave the competition but its not the last you'll see of them I talked to Hollywood Records and they signed both of them to the label so they will be making their own record soon and I cannot wait to see them triumph in the music world." I said and they all smiled giving me a huge hug before continuing to make dinner and cookies. After a few hours the men came in and ate their lunch before turning on the football game while we women finished making dinner.

I went upstairs to take a shower when I felt arms around me and I smiled knowing who it was, "hey Joey what are u doing up here I thought you would be all into the football game but I am so not complaining." I told him while he kissed me hungrily on the lips as we fell on out bed and made out for a good 45 minutes before I went into the shower to take a bath and he joined me. While we were in our shower we made love intensely as we moaned and pleasured each other god he felt so damn good inside me I clung to him for dear life showering him with hot passionate kisses.

wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Celebrity_bathrooms_Nicolas-Cage_

Joe's POV

We finished our shower and lovemaking before going out to our bedroom and getting dressed I put on a pair of black pants with a silk red shirt while Demi wore a skintight red dress that covered her curves and made me want to lock the door and have my way with her she looked so damn hot that I couldn't help but make out with her sucking on her neck leaving a red juicy hicky on her neck. ( cgi/set?id=106577723)

"You look absolutely gorgeous baby girl and I just want to keep u in our bedroom tonight." I growled in her ear and she smirked before turning in my arms and kissing me hungrily as I held her tight squeezing her luscious ass tight as she moaned out in pure desire. "Me too Joey but we have a family downstairs waiting for us and if we stay up here any longer they'll send the cavalry up here to find us. But tonight I'm all yours baby I promise u won't be disappointed ok Joeyyyyyyyy." She moaned out as I played with her clit feeling how wet she was already but with one last kiss I pulled my fingers out and kissed her before puling her downstairs where our families were waiting to start our annual Jonas and Lovato dinner.

We sat down and my dad said grace before we passed the food and started eating the delicious food the women we love made for us as conversation floated around asking when Nick and I will be getting married and about how Danielle is getting along with her pregnancy. "Well the morning sickness is finally gone and I felt her kick for the first time it was amazing and Kevin cried when he felt her kick inside my stomache." Everyone awed and we continued eating our dinner as Demi's hand was laying on my thigh as I looked at how beautiful she looked. Dinner ended and we men washed and cleaned the kitchen while the women settled in front of our fireplace and put a Christmas DVD in while we finished up. It was a tradition to watch A wonderful life every year two weeks before Christmas at our annual family dinner before going outside to see the Christmas lights and decorations all around the house outside.

I came back out and sat on the floor pulling Demi in between my legs as she cuddled in my arms as I wrapped a blanket around us while Nick pulled Olivia down on his lap sitting on the loveseat and Kevin and Danielle sat on the big couch where my mom and dad sat next to them and everyone else was scattered around the living room as the movie began. The lights were off only the fire being used as a source of light and we watched the movie stealing kisses every once in a while and D and I had a huge smile on our face as we spend time with both families and Bella and Winston. The movie ended and we got up going outside to see the decorations.

.

"Wow Joe u and the guys outdid yourselves this time the house looks amazing and so bright I love it Joey thank u so much baby." Demi gushed hugging me and kissing me before hugging Nick, my dad, Eddie and Wilmer and all I could do was smile at her happiness she looked so happy and her smile shined brightly in front of the lights and under the moonlight she looked breathtaking and I fell even more in love with her she was my life and I was so thankful to have her for myself again. We admired the house before going back in the house and drinking hot cocoa and eating gingerbread cookies. Our families left at around 10 at night and Nick and Olivia stayed a while longer until 12 am before leaving and making plans to go Christmas shopping tomorrow as a double date before Demi had x factor to do.

We locked everything up and made our way upstairs to our bedroom where we stripped off our clothes and took a bath together in our tub with bubbles. "I love u so much Demi and I am so thankful to God that you are back in my life I couldn't live without you." I told her as we bathed in the tub and she turned around straddling my lap as we kissed lovingly and hungrily enjoying being in each others arms, "I love you too Joey with all my heart and I am so happy I gave you another chance you deserved it." She said and I smiled kissing her again before picking her up and getting out of the tub drying her up as she dried me up with a towel. I locked eyes with her as our towels fell on the ground and I picked her up bridal style before laying her on our bed and settling myself on top of her and in between her legs as our kisses intensified and we got lost in each other in a passionate dance.

I teased her entrance before thrusting inside of her slowly and deeply going in and out of her slowly cause tonight I wanted to make love to her showing her just how much I love her and we both got lost in the sensation as our hearts beat as one. We grinded against each other as Demi clung to my back piercing me with her nails as I wrapped her legs tightly around my waist as my thrusts got faster and deeper, "ohhh god Joe fasterrrrrrrrr u feel so damn goooooooood." She moaned out and I went faster as we kissed lovingly and passionately as we got closer to our climax. "Fuck Dem you're so damn tight ughhhhhhh." I groaned out as I went faster and deeper and with a few more fast and deep thrust we both came hard screaming out in absolute love and passion, "ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhhh FUCK JOEEEEEEEEEEEE." Uhhhhhh ughhhhhh ohhhhhh GOD DEMMMMMMMMMMM." We both screamed out before collapsing against each other in a weightless heap and I kissed her before pulling out and nuzzling my face in between her breast as she kissed my temple and ran her fingers up and down my spine making me feel loved.

"I love you Dem with all my heart don't ever forget that u mean the world to me." I whispered and looked up at her before kissing her lips lovingly and settling my face back on her chest before my eyes fluttered close after she said those three amazing words, "I love you too Joey with everything I am and always will." I heard her whisper before we both fell asleep in each others arms happy to be with the person we love more than our lives.


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas Eve Love

Its Christmas Eve and Joe and I are in Texas with our families enjoying the holidays and I couldn't be happier I love being in Texas during Christmas and its my favorite holiday so here I am making cookies with Dallas while Joe is making a gingerbread house with all the guys. "So Dem are you happy Alex and Sierra won x factor they were the most adorable couple ever." Dallas asked me and I smiled before answering her, "yea I'm happy they won they remind me of me and Joe and their voices are amazing so yea I'm happy they won they deserved it. Plus Carlitos and Jeff both got record contracts with Simon so they were all winners in my eyes." I told her and she smiled giggling when I mentioned Carlitos she has such a crush on him and Rob doesn't mind he knows she loves him only. We finished making the holiday cookies and I felt arms wrap tight around my waist and smiled when Joe kissed my neck lovingly, "I missed you baby come on and see the gingerbread house its huge I hope you like it." Joe told me and I smiled following him to the room where the house was and it was huge but I loved it the lights made it look magical, "wow Joey this gingerbread house is amazing I love it and I am so proud of you for making it with the boys I love it and I love you." I told him before kissing his lips hungrily god I loved him and his lips. We ended up having a make out session and various hickeys were placed all over our necks and chests. "As much as I love making out with you baby we should get back to the families before they send the cavalry for us come on baby we have all night to be with each other its going to be an unforgettable Christmas Eve." I whispered in his ear seductively as we made our way back to the living room to decorate the tree.

We went back to the front room and as Dallas placed the holiday cookies out Joe and I as well as Nick and Olivia made our way to the decorations so we can start decorating the tree which was a tradition in both families. "Ok Demi and Joe hang up these classic ornaments as well as the ones you two made for each other while Nick and Olivia place tinsel all over the tree come on lets get to work." I laughed as Joe handed me an ornament he made me once which was a picture frame of us two on the beach after our Make A Wave video was finished both him and I decorated the frame with candies and other beautiful things such as seashells and pearls. Nick and Olivia started placing the tinsel on the tree as Kevin and Danielle placed the popcorn string around the tree with huge smiles on all our faces as Kevin caressed Danielle's tummy as their daughter lay in their nice and warm I was so happy for them Danny was literally glowing being pregnant looked good on her. Christmas carols were playing in the background and all the house had was happiness and cheer floating around and I couldn't stop smiling being here with Joe and both our families was amazing and I was so happy I had Joe in my life again I thanked God everyday for giving him a second chance. "What you smiling about beautiful," he asked teasingly and I smiled turning around in his arms and kissing him while our families awed, "I'm smiling because I have you in my life again and we are here with both our families celebrating Christmas Eve together and I am healthy now and happier than I have ever been in my life. I love you Joe so damn much and I am glad I gave you a second chance." I told him and he smiled kissing me hungrily on the lips as our family cheered and I blushed crimson as I went back to decorating the tree and once the tree was done it looked absolutely beautiful.

Joe's POV

Holding Dem in my arms as we look at the finished tree I couldn't help but smile because I had the love of my life back in my life and I couldn't be happier she makes me so happy and my heart is full of love when she is near. "It looks beautiful baby girl and I love how our decorations shine on the amazing tree and now as Madison and Frankie place the star on the tree I am thankful to have you here in my arms Dem I love you so much and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to get through my addiction so thank you for being here for me Dem I love you so much more for it." I told her and she smiled kissing me lovingly before we saw Mad and Frank finish putting the star up and the tree looks even more beautiful than before. We finished placing the presents under the tree and Dem and I went back to our house to get dressed for tonight's Christmas dinner at the Jonas compound where Dianna, my mom, and all the other family members will be making an amazing dinner for us. Dem made an apple pie and I made my famous grilled chicken alfreado pasta that Demi loved so much as well as my family I dressed up in a pair of black pants and a red dress shirt and I waited for Dem to finish getting dressed and when she came down she looked absolutely amazing in her red dress and I couldn't keep my eyes off her she looked breathtaking. "Wow baby you look beautiful absolutely beautiful damn." I growled and she smirked before walking up to me and giving me a hug and kiss as I turned her around to check out my gorgeous girl. ( cgi/set?id=108085649) "You look handsome too Joey I love it and I love you so lets go dinner awaits us." We kissed one more time and than we got into my car and made our way to my parents house where our entire families were waiting for us and I couldn't help but smile as I held her hand as we drove up to the compound. We arrived and we went inside holding hands and I smiled as the Christmas cheer surrounded the entire house and Elvis came running with Winston to greet us, "hey boy you missed daddy and mommy well we missed you too you're such a good boy yes you are." I cooed to Winston as Demi pet his head with a smile on her face. "Hey grandpa how you doing I missed you and so did Dem." I told my grandfather hugging him tight as he hugged Dem and kissed her cheek as my mom took Dem's coat and mine with a smile on her face.

Dem and I entered the living room and hugged everyone else Nick looked dashing in his suit and Olivia looked stunning in her red gown with a smile on her face as we settled in the living room to watch A Christmas story while Dem cuddled in my arms and my mom passed around hot cocoa for us to ear as well as her famous holiday sugar cookies. We watched the movie until my mom called us for dinner and I at next to Demi as the food was placed on the table and my dad said grace before carving the chicken and we sat down to eat the amazing meal. We had chicken, mac and cheese, dumplings, cranberry sauce, rice, enchiladas and Italian salad with egg nog and wine as well as coca cola. After dinner we sat by the fire talking among ourselves as Dem sat in between my legs and I held her as she drank her hot cocoa and ate her apple pie which was delicious my girl made an amazing pie. Grandpa told us stories and we watched Its a Wonderful Life a classic Christmas movie as we shared family love and warmth. "Ok I know its Christmas Eve but Demi and Joe we would really love if you two sang your song Sing My song For You please its such a beautiful song and the two of you singing it is amazing please with a cherry on top." My mom and Dianna begged and Dem and I smiled agreeing to sing the song that meant so much to us when we sang it on Sonny With A Chance so Dem and I sat at the piano and started singing the song. ( watch?v=K0nglWJmUOM) "Yay the song was amazing and the both of you sang the heck out of it so thank you for singing it." My mom said and Dem and I smiled letting my dad take over the piano as we sang Christmas carols as the snow fell down on Texas filling our holiday with cheer and happiness.

We stayed at my parents house sitting by the fire in my bedroom as we listened to Michael Buble's Christmas album kissing each other and holding one another happy to be together on such a beautiful night. "Mm being here in your arms makes my life so happy Joey and I love you so much and cannot believe we are together but I am glad we are." She told me and I smiled as I kissed her neck and held her tighter as the fire crackled, "yes it is amazing Dem and I am thankful to God for bringing you back to me I love you so much Dem with all my heart." I told her and she smiled kissing me before straddling my waist as out kiss intensified and I fell to the ground with her in my arms as we kissed hungrily and full of passion. I took off her top leaving her in nothing but her boy shorts as I pulled her tighter to my body and before I knew it we were both naked on the rug in my bedroom in front of the fire as our kisses intensified and I flipped us over as I hovered over her kissing her intensely before plunging inside of her and making love to her in front of the fire as our love exploded under the moon and we kissed and made love all night long. We reached our climax and came hard as we fell on each other in a sweaty breathless heap as I pulled out of her and snuggled under the blanket with Demi in my arms as we kissed and ran our fingers up and down the others spine. "I love you Dem with all my heart Merry Christmas beautiful and I cannot wait until New Years it will be epic." I told her and she sighed happily before kissing me softly on the lips, "I love you too Joey with all I am and I also cannot wait until New Years it will be amazing and unforgettable." She told me and I smiled kissing her and holding her tight in my arms as we drifted off to sleep dreaming of out future together.


End file.
